


When Darkness Beats the Light

by VoidGhost



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universes, Elements of Everyone's Routes, F/F, F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-06-13 12:10:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15364404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidGhost/pseuds/VoidGhost
Summary: Zen's psychic dreams have become more than psychic. For seconds at a time, he starts to dream of a different universe entirely, where instead of his lonely underground apartment, he wakes in a grand home next to a mysterious raven-haired person.





	1. A Dream

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter fic in a while! I have plenty of chapters pre-written so I'll hopefully keep up a Friday-update schedule! Future characters and tags will be added as they are added to the story~

It is not uncommon for Zen to have psychic dreams. He knows this, and the RFA knows this. They happen only once in a while, but eventually, they come true. 

Some of them scare him. 

Tonight was one of those nights. 

He had some awful dream he could barely remember. It was him, dressed in some royal regalia, reciting lines about a prince and a princess. A premonition about a future acting role? Possibly, except that he felt sick to his stomach watching it from a third party perspective. 

He woke up gasping, the details beginning to slip as he came back to consciousness. It was only when his breathing went back to normal that he realized he wasn’t alone. 

There was someone in the bed next to him. He could only see ruffled dark hair since the person was turned away from him. They slept soundly. 

Another dream? Zen wasn’t sure. It  _ felt  _ like he was awake. He reached out to wake the other person. 

Just as his hand gripped the shoulder beside him, his vision doubled, seeing both the figure in the bed as well as his bedside table. He squeezed his eyes shut, and a brief moment passed where he felt like he was spinning, before he opened them again. 

He was in his own bed, his hand outstretched to grab his phone on the table. 

He laughed, feeling silly almost believing that it was anything but a dream. He set his phone down and went to sleep. 

 

This dream became reoccurring. Almost every night, when he fell asleep, he’d wake up to a dark-haired figure in bed next to him - and then he’d  _ actually  _ wake up at home. It was always disorienting when he’d truly wake up, since this dream always felt so real. 

He wondered who this person could be. A future lover? He thought so. Why else would this person be in bed with him?

He could imagine a beautiful girl, running his fingers through her short, soft locks. He’d have to keep an eye out for anyone like that. 

And he thought he found her in MC. 

The new member was magnetic, to say the least. She drew everyone in. She seemed to fill the role that Rika left behind - not to say she replaced her, but to say that she brought them together again. 

However, it became clear she had an affection for Jaehee over the guys. Zen wasn’t upset about that. He barely knew their new member afterall, and he couldn’t help but be happy that Jaehee found someone. MC had a surprising effect on her life. Jaehee quit from her position as Jumin’s assistant, and there’s talk between the girls about opening a bakery. A plan for after the party. 

Zen had hope that things for himself could get better, but things started to pile up one after the other, and his hope dampened.

He had been in the midst of the Echo Girl scandal, and  _ that  _ shitty situation couldn’t be over soon enough. Reporters had been stalking him to get his side of the story, but Jumin had advised him not to say anything until they had evidence. Seven and Yoosung were working on that part. 

He was constantly frustrated at this point, and even though he insisted on taking the cast off, his ankle still had an ache despite working fine. He believed his ankle was only still injured because of how stressed he was. Normally, it would be better by now. 

He was looking forward to seeing his dark-haired beauty, when that had to be ruined for him, too. 

He slipped into the dream as always, except this time, his partner was awake. He was laying away from them, with their arm wrapped around his waist. He could feel their body pressed against his - and that neither of them were wearing much. 

He also realized something he probably should have known about sooner. The person spooning him had a fairly masculine arm. They also lacked some distinct female parts, he noticed of the body pressed against him. 

Not that it was a problem. A part of him knew long ago that he had an interest in guys. It just officially confirmed to him that MC was not this person. 

It didn’t really matter. He had looked forward to this and gotten more than he expected. He relaxed into the embrace, sighing as they kissed softly on the nape of his neck. 

Then that deep, all-too familiar voice rang out and shattered his illusion of peace. 

“Your healing ability is too incredible, Hyun,” The voice murmured against his skin and  _ dammit  _ if it didn’t make him shiver. “The marks I left on you are already gone.”

He couldn’t have heard what he thought he did. It couldn’t have been…

“Jumin?” Zen asked, quietly, terrified. 

The man sat up to try and see his face, but Zen kept his gaze forward at the wall. He did  _ not  _ want to look and see possibly a half-naked—

_ Stop _ . 

“Hmm? Anything wrong?” Jumin spoke beside him. 

He reacted the way anyone would when waking up next to the guy you’ve hated for years. He elbowed Jumin in the side, then began moving too fast to feel bad when he hears the pained grunt in response. Zen scrambled to get out of bed, falling to the floor with the bedsheets tangling him, and then he was just falling. 

He had a brief moment where it felt like he was in a never ending sky, colors and images passing him by too fast to make sense of. Then he was gasping, gripping at the bedsheets surrounding him, and realized with relief that he was back in his own bed.  _ Alone.  _

He had his phone in his hand. He read the string of texts on screen and groaned in despair when he realized he’d been texting Jumin. It was weird enough he just dreamt about him, let alone sleep-texting him. 

 

**ZEN:** Jumin???

**ZEN:** Whe re r yo???

**ZEN:** Im hving tha t nighgmare again;;;

 

What the hell was he even thinking? He was about to reply with an explanation (a lie, but one that was less weird than the truth) when Jumin sent a reply. 

 

**Jumin Han:** What are you talking about?

**Jumin Han:** What nightmare?

 

He decided to make up an excuse and hoped it was believable. 

 

**ZEN:** Sorry, I guess I’ve started sleep-texting people lol

**Jumin Han:** You were dreaming about me?

**ZEN:** I said it was a nightmare

**ZEN:** Jerk

**Jumin Han:** You texted me first. 

**ZEN:** Didn’t mean to! 

**ZEN:** Sleeping now

**Jumin Han:** Goodnight. 

 

He felt enough frustration at the man that he didn’t bother replying. He tossed his phone aside and attempted to sleep, trying not to think about Jumin’s arms around him or the light kiss he pressed to his neck… 

 

-

 

[New Chatroom]: Echo Girl

 

MC has entered the chatroom.

707 has entered the chatroom.

ZEN has entered the chatroom.

 

**ZEN:** Have you found anything yet, Seven? 

**707:** im working on it;;;

**707:** ><;

**707:** My resources are a bit limited… 

**707:** But I’m doing my best!

**ZEN:** Thank you.

**MC:** It’ll be over soon enough, Zen!

**ZEN:** This whole situation sucks. 

**ZEN:** It feels like I’m slowly losing everything. 

 

Jumin Han has entered the chatroom.

 

**Jumin Han:** The situation will take care of itself.

**ZEN:** You could do a little bit more to help, you know.

**ZEN:** She’s trying to destroy your reputation too.

**Jumin Han:** This is not a new rumor. If I ignore it it will die down on its own. 

**707:** Ye but rumored to be gay and rumored to have assaulted someone are two different things. 

**MC:** It’s not the same thing for Zen… 

**ZEN:** Yeah! You have money, at least.

**ZEN:** This could ruin my chances of getting acting roles.

**ZEN:** You know, the only thing that’s keeping me fed???

**707:** Zen’s angry;;;

**Jumin Han:** I’m sure it will blow over much in the same way. 

**ZEN:** That’s easy for you to say.

**ZEN:** You can rely on your wealth, no matter what the public thinks of you!

**ZEN:** I only have the public’s opinion.

**ZEN:** First my ankle… 

**ZEN:** And then this whole scandal…. 

**ZEN:** And now I keep having nightmares! 

**Jumin Han:** The ones about me?

**ZEN:** Will you stop thinking about yourself for one minute?!

**MC:** Zen, calm down;;

**ZEN:** Fine. 

**ZEN:** I’m going on a motorcycle ride.

 

ZEN has left the chatroom.

 

**Jumin Han:** Luciel?

**707:** Ye?

**Jumin Han:** I’m transferring some funds into your account. 

**Jumin Han:** Use them to find whatever you can about Echo Girl.

**707:** Really?!

**Jumin Han:** Yes. 

**MC:** I hope he doesn’t hurt himself… 

**MC:** Any idea where he could’ve gone?

**Jumin Han:** I have an idea of where he could be heading.

**707:** You do?

**MC:** Could you go check on him, Jumin? Maybe you can talk to him.

**707:** Idk if that’s a good idea after all this… 

**Jumin Han:** I’ll give him time to clear his head. Then I’ll see if he’ll listen.

**MC:** Thank you, Jumin!

 

Jumin Han has left the chatroom.

 

-

 

By the time he got to his secret place, a small, hidden area with a great view of the city, his head had mostly cleared. He was no longer angry, but still had the smoking embers of that feeling inside him. Speeding by on a motorcycle had a way of sapping those strong emotions out of a person. 

By the time he reached the railing and looked out at the view below, Zen realized he was tired. Completely tired of everything that had gone wrong. 

Despite the awful discovery in his dream, he missed the peace he felt there. He was completely comfortable, laying in a bed that wasn’t his, next to a person he wasn’t in love with. Despite the unfamiliarity, it felt like everything was right where they should be. 

He couldn’t explain it. 

Footsteps approaching snapped him out of his thoughts. Zen turned to look, only to roll his eyes as he saw Jumin approaching. He turned back to the view and waited until the man leaned on the railing next to him. 

“I expected to see you with a cigarette,” Jumin said. “I’m surprised.” 

“I’ve been thinking of quitting,” Zen said, and it wasn’t a lie. He wished desperately he had one right now, though. “What are you doing here?”

“Checking on you,” Jumin said.

“And who told you to do that?”

“MC,” Jumin said. “But I would’ve sent someone to check on you anyway.”

“Why would you do that?” Zen asked, scoffing. “I thought you hated me.” 

“Hyun,” Jumin said, and Zen had to fight not to shiver, remembering the last time he heard the man speak his name. “I never hated you.” 

“It’s  _ Zen _ . And why not?” Zen challenged. “I’ve always rejected your offers. I’ve called you Trust Fund Jerk for years.”

“You annoy me, sure,” Jumin said. “But I don’t hate you.” He sighed, fixing the button on his sleeve. “Speaking of, I have a new offer for you. Nothing to do with cats, so you don’t have to worry about your allergy.” 

“Wait, you’re still going to offer me a job?” Zen asked. “Even with all this Echo Girl stuff? Won’t that be bad for your company?” 

“I really don’t care about that,” Jumin said. “The company is well-off. I’m not worried.” 

“What would your dad think?” Zen asked. 

Jumin grew suspiciously quiet. Zen cast him a glance, and he found Jumin glaring off into the view, but it was clear he was thinking of something else. 

“I don’t particularly care what my father thinks,” Jumin said, and there was heat behind the words. “Hyun, I consider the RFA to be my second family. And one thing I’ve learned growing up, is that no matter what mistakes they make, you never turn your back on family.” He turned and looked Zen in the eye. “No matter what happens with Echo Girl, I will always have an offer at my company for you.” 

“Wow,” Zen said, breaking his gaze away as nerves began to bundle in his gut. “Uh, thanks. I don’t talk to my family anymore, but like you said, RFA is like a second family. I’m happy to have people who have my back no matter what.” He grinned at Jumin, who spared him an amused glance. “You’re actually a pretty nice guy sometimes.” 

Jumin chuckled. “I think you’re the first to call me nice.” 

“Only sometimes, I said,” Zen replied, and for the first time it seemed like their jabs were for play rather than annoyance. He liked this change.

Zen had a question now, however, after seeing Jumin’s emotions bubble to the surface briefly. “Did something happen between you and your father?”

The small smile on Jumin’s face fell, and he sighed, fixing his cuff buttons again. “My father has not been making the smartest decisions lately. His newest  _ trophy wife _ has managed to convince him that I need assistance.” 

“Assistance with what?” Zen asked. 

Jumin closed his eyes, gathering himself before he continued. “My father and Ms. Choi has grown concerned over the rumors Echo Girl has spread about me. They’re trying to set me up with Ms. Choi’s student, so I will marry soon and bear children to further the company.” He opened his eyes and looked at Zen, who met him with an incredulous look. 

“An arranged marriage?” Zen asked. “Seriously?!” 

“He’s only thinking about the future of the company,” Jumin said, as if trying to justify the action. “I rejected, but he insisted I’d think about it.”

“You’re not going through with it?” Zen asked, his earlier anger flaring up again, but now redirected the Chairman. 

“Of course not,” Jumin said. “I just have to make my father realize it’s not the end of the company if I don’t marry.” 

Zen took in his expression, how he tried hard to maintain the stone-like face, but a scowl managed to slip through anyway. He asked a question suddenly without thinking of it. 

“Do you ever plan to marry?”

Jumin raised an eyebrow, the scowl finally lifting into a smirk. Zen felt a blush come on from embarrassment, but he admitted to himself that he preferred the smirk over the scowl. 

“One day,” Jumin said. 

Zen nodded, unsure how to continue. This is the longest they’ve gone without bickering. 

He found he liked it this way. 

He was staring out at the horizon when he started to feel like he was tilting. His vision seemed to double, and he grabbed the railing to steady himself. He was swaying as everything around him felt like it was spinning. 

He blinked, and found a warm embrace from behind. He looked at the same horizon, but familiar arms circled him. When he looked down, he found himself gripping tightly onto those arms. A silver band on his ring finger stood out the most to him. 

The Jumin holding him said something, but he was already disappearing again. The strange vision vanished, and he woke up back to his original spot, a white-knuckle grip on the railing in front of him.  _ His  _ Jumin was not holding him, but had taken a step closer, gripping his shoulder. 

“Hyun? What’s wrong?” Zen  _ swore  _ he heard two voices. 

He shook Jumin’s hand off him and took a deep breath, grounding himself. “It’s Zen. And nothing. Just got lightheaded.” How would he even begin to explain that?

Jumin looked him up and down. Assessing, Zen realized. 

“Perhaps we should head home,” Jumin said. “I’ll give you a ride.” Jumin began to head in the presumed direction of his limo. 

“What about my motorcycle?” Zen asked, hurrying after Jumin. 

“I’ll have someone come pick it up for you,” Jumin said with a wave of his hand. 

“I can drive it back,” Zen insisted. 

“And what if you get ‘lightheaded’ while driving?” Jumin asked. 

Zen couldn’t argue. Whatever that was, it would not be good if it happened while driving. 

“Fine,” Zen relented. 

In the limo, they settled on opposite sides, gazes out the window. Zen took a glance and found Jumin, brooding. 

“I think I’ll take you up on your offer,” Zen said.

Jumin glanced at him and nodded. “Alright. The commercial is about teacups--”

“Not that one,” Zen said, speaking quick before he can regret his words. “The cat food one. Just be prepared for a lot of outtakes because of my allergies.”

Jumin stared at him for a moment, just long enough for embarrassment to set in, and Zen was preparing to take it back when the man began laughing. It was a pleasant, deep laugh, and so rarely heard that Zen blushed at the sound. 

“You’re surprising, Hyun,” Jumin said, and Zen saw the way the man smile delicately, faint dimples in his cheeks and his eyes bright with something Zen couldn’t place.

“Zen,” He corrected weakly. He kept his gaze out the window for the rest of the way home. 


	2. The Color of Nature, Envy, and Evil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zen lost his balance and collapsed into Jumin, dropping the beer bottle in his hand to grip onto the other’s jacket.   
> He was falling, falling—  
> The crash of the bottle hitting the floor seemed twice as loud--  
> He landed with such force he lost all air in his lungs. His face felt hot, like he’d been sprinting. Jumin was gripping onto him, making sure he didn’t fall.
> 
> He opened his eyes to see whoever was touching him, and gasped.

His odd hallucinations happened when he was awake now. He would be alone in his kitchen, blink, and suddenly he was someplace he didn’t recognize. Someone else’s kitchen in someone else’s house. 

It happened only a few seconds at a time, but only once did it last a full minute. Zen took the time to wander the unfamiliar house. It was modern and sleek, expensive. 

If he was truly in a relationship with Jumin in...whatever universe this is, then it was definitely the CEO executive who could afford it all. Zen just didn’t imagine the house to be Jumin’s style, but a lot of things are different in this world.

He wondered how his other self was in this dream world. If he was still acting, if his fame ever grew, or if he’s still a lesser-known musical actor. Did he get into a scandal, too?

He wandered in what appeared to be a study and froze, mouth agape. 

On a shelf lining the far wall were awards. Shiny, gold-plated, official awards, and Zen recognized them from famous film ceremonies, celebrating actors and actresses from around the world.  _ They were all his.  _

He reached for one, a plaque, but before he could touch it, the world began to melt away, and he fell. 

He sat at his kitchen table, back in his familiar apartment. He took a deep breath, simultaneously disappointed to leave and relieved to be back. He stood up, only to realize there was something left on the table. It made his stomach twist instantly. 

A piece of paper sat on the table with a pen beside it. The paper read: ‘IS THIS REAL?’ 

He doesn’t remember writing it. 

 

After his talk with Jumin - and if he ignored this weird hallucinations - he felt in high spirits, again. His ankle pain disappeared, and they made progress on the case against Echo Girl. It seemed like things were finally working out. 

It was the day of the party. Zen met MC for the first time, and softly kissed her hand in greeting. Afterwards, she was attached to Jaehee at the hip. Everyone else mingled with the guests. 

He was talking to Seven when he briefly felt one of the visions come. A tilt, a sway, and his sight doubled. 

“Zen, you okay?” Seven said, and Zen forced himself to be grounded. 

Zen smiled. “Sorry, I thought I saw double for a second.”

“Oooh! Two Sevens! Wouldn’t that be fun?” Seven grinned. 

Zen shook his head, an exasperated sigh on his lips. 

Jumin had invited reporters to live stream footage from the party, especially when it came time for Zen to defend himself. Zen sat beyond the stage curtain, peering out at all the reporters preparing to catch his defense. 

There were nerves in his gut. This moment depended on his career. He had the papers in his hand, all important pieces of evidence supporting that Echo Girl’s claim was false. They even had a witness from the time she visited Zen’s apartment in the middle of the night. 

As he anxiously twirled a lock of white hair in his fingers, Jumin appeared beside him. 

“It will be fine,” Jumin reassured, picking up on the nervous tick. “You have all the evidence on your side. She can’t win this one.”

Zen nodded his thanks, smiling as Jumin walked away. They’ve been friendlier to each other, with occasional playful jabs, but Zen liked it. He preferred it, even if the other man still annoyed him from time to time. 

The time came to state his defense. He walked on stage with the papers in hand and a microphone in front of him. 

He greeted the crowd, before moving on to explaining the situation. He discussed the evidence the RFA had gathered together. The reporters filmed the entire process and wrote his words down on clipboards, until he finally closed his statement and walked off stage. 

Many guests congratulated him on the mature approach to the sensitive subject. It became clear that his efforts were worth it, and now the public was back on his side. 

Jumin walked to his side when he finally had a moment alone. 

“I don’t think Echo Girl will be an issue anymore,” Jumin said. 

“Not after that,” Zen said. “Thanks for your help.”

Jumin nodded. “You kept your head cool. That’s what saved you from saying something regretful.”

“I’m sure you’re an expert in that,” Zen said. He suddenly shifted awkwardly. “How is...the marriage thing going?”

Jumin sighed. “I’ve rejected my father’s offer again. I’m not going to accept being put into that position just because of some flimsy rumors.”

“He wouldn’t disown you or anything for that, right?” Zen asked. 

“No.” Jumin shook his head. He huffed out a laugh. “He would only do that if the rumors were true.”

Zen swallowed thickly, nodding his head. An uneasiness settled in his stomach at the statement. Remnants from his dream-world kept coming back to him. 

Before either of them could say anything more, MC and Jaehee approached them. 

“Congratulations Zen,” Jaehee said. “We’re proud of you.”

“I couldn’t have done that without your help,” Zen said, smiling. 

They moved to the bar where they each chose a refreshment. Zen gladly ordered a beer and sipped at the cool drink. Jumin and Jaehee ordered a glass of wine, and MC had water. 

They got on the topic of the couple’s cafe plans, and Jumin began to quiz Jaehee on her knowledge of running a business. 

Zen opened his mouth to retort when his eyes landed on Jumin and the words suddenly died in his throat. 

He hadn’t noticed  _ him  _ before. The way his hair gleamed in the soft lights of the party venue. Or how his eyes were so grey and cold, yet magnetic. He had a strong, chiseled jaw with a soft smile, especially now, when teasing Jaehee. He could see those faint dimples more clearly, now that he was closer to him.

He didn’t notice he was swaying until those eyes turned to him. Zen lost his balance and collapsed into Jumin, dropping the beer bottle in his hand to grip onto the other’s jacket. 

He was falling, falling—

The crash of the bottle hitting the floor seemed twice as loud--

He landed with such force he lost all air in his lungs. His face felt hot, like he’d been sprinting. Jumin was gripping onto him, making sure he didn’t fall. 

“Hyun, what’s wrong?” He asked. “Are you feeling okay?” There was a surprising amount of emotion in his voice. Someone else was feeling his forehead.

“It’s Zen…” He corrected as he opened his eyes to see whoever was touching him— 

—And gasped. 

He was looking straight into bright green eyes that shined like gems, that made a chill run through him and yet was so warm, natural. The same eyes that picked him out during this early performances. That always was caring, and yet seemed to hold so much hidden that Zen couldn't’ comprehend. His voice was a whisper when he spoke.

“Rika…?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little shorter, but I had to cut it off there ;^)


	3. When the Light beats the Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I suppose,” Zen said. Embarrassment had began to make his face feel hot. “I could try to...switch?”  
> “Like switch with...the other Zen?” MC asked.   
> He nodded, his hands folding together on the table. “It’s just kind of happened on its own before, but I can try…”   
> “Go ahead,” Jumin encouraged, with a thick layer of sarcasm. “Switch with this ‘other Zen’.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, Mondays are the new update schedule, aha.   
> Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! <3

It was like looking at a ghost. In a way, it really was. 

Rika was alive and as beautiful as he remembered. She stared at him with the love and concern she’s always showed the RFA. He realized then that he missed her dearly, even as she stood right in front of him. 

“Zen,” She said. “Are you okay? You look pale.”

Another voice begins beside her. “He’s always pale, sweetheart.” 

Zen turned his gaze to see V standing beside her, sunglasses gone, and eyes focused. A camera hung around his neck. 

“Hyun,” A deep voice said, directly next to him. 

Zen realized that he was still clinging to Jumin’s jacket. He slowly let go, testing himself, to see if this vision will go away. 

It didn’t. 

He still kept a hand on Jumin’s arm exclusively for fear of his own legs (he told himself that, anyway), as his eyes darted between the two in front of him. 

“V,” He began. “Rika….?” 

She hummed in response, concern turning into amusement. The other three watched him, waiting. 

“You’re…” Zen coughed, his voice quiet, fear and confusion making him ragged _.  _ “You’re supposed to be dead.”

Rika flinched, startled. Her amusement was gone in a snap, and she stepped forward cautiously, her hand outstretched to touch his shoulder. 

“I don’t understand,” She said. “Are you feeling okay?”

“What are you saying, Hyun?” Jumin asked him. He addressed the other two. “He’s been having moments like this.”

“This is wrong,” Zen said. He saw V’s careful eyes, knew that they saw him clearly. “V, I thought your eyes…” 

“Maybe you should sit down,” Jumin said, placing a hand gently on his back. 

“This has to be a dream…” Zen said while allowing himself to be lead away. He was suddenly aware of the eyes on them, and realized that dropping his bottle caused a lot of attention their way. He shyly hid his face as Jumin lead him into a quiet, empty room. 

He let go of Zen’s hand as the door shut behind them, and Zen leaned back on it, the desire for support still strong. He let himself slide down the door until he was sitting on the ground. 

Jumin kneeled in front of him and looked him up and down. Zen pressed himself against the door, breathing picking up at the close vicinity. 

“I don’t know what’s been going on with you lately, Hyun,” Jumin said softly. “Please, talk to me.” He raised his hand and reached for Zen’s face. 

Zen flinched, gripping Jumin’s wrist and effectively stopping the hand from coming any closer. “What are you doing?!” Zen asked incredulously. He suddenly caught sight of the silver band on his finger, and an odd, black, matching ring on Jumin’s. 

Jumin blinked in surprise, and Zen didn’t know whether to be horrified or guilty at the look of hurt in the other’s eyes. His next monotone words shocked him into silence, however. “I’m comforting my husband, as I’m supposed to do when you’re in distress.” 

Zen sputtered out a confused, “Husband?!” Before every thought in his mind died. Overwhelmed, he gripped Jumin’s wrist and looked everywhere except the man claiming to be married to him. 

“You’re starting to scare me, Hyun,” Jumin said. 

“I’m already terrified,” Zen whispered. “Rika died last year. V told us. And I thought he was blind?” They had that tense discussion yesterday. Zen still remembered feeling shocked at Rika’s true nature that she kept hidden from all of them. He finally let go of Jumin’s wrist in order to rub at his eyes. “This is a dream. It  _ has  _ to be.” 

“You’re making no sense,” Jumin said, peeling away Zen’s hands from his face. This time, Zen let him. “Rika has  _ always  _ been alive. But...How did you know about V’s eyes?”

“He told us! Yesterday, in the chat!” Zen said. 

“He made me promise not to tell anyone,” Jumin said, quietly. “He got the surgery a while ago.”

“He always rejected surgery,” Zen said, remembering the conversation through text. “He didn’t want to see the world without her in it.”

Jumin let go of Zen’s hand and instead gripped his shoulders, looking him in the eye. “Rika is still _ here _ , dear. I don’t know why you believe that.” 

“Dear?” Zen coughed like the word got stuck in his throat. He looked down at the ring on his finger. “God, we’re even  _ married _ . What kind of fucked up dream is this?”

Jumin’s face suddenly scrunched together, deep in thought about something. He let go of Zen’s shoulders and began fixing the cufflinks on his suit. 

“You’ve talked about a nightmare that’s been plaguing you for months,” Jumin said. “About waking up back in your old apartment, without me.” 

Zen gulped. “I’ve  _ always _ been in that apartment, since middle school.”

Jumin looked like he was debating an internal conflict. Zen thought about some more questions to ask, how much is different compared to his world, when the image of Jumin in front of him began to look like rippled water. 

He tilted into a bright light, falling, falling, until he could open his eyes again.

He was on the floor, holding himself up by his hands, and rapidly blinked until he got used to the light again. Jumin was still in front of him, but now MC and Jaehee were with them. Zen glanced at his bare, ringless hand. He breathed a sigh of relief. 

“Zen?” Jaehee said. “Should we call an ambulance?” 

He shook his head, sitting up and leaning back against the wall as the last effects of dizziness left him. “I’m fine. What happened?” He had a feeling that he had been acting very, very strange. 

“You kept asking where Rika and V were,” Jaehee said. “It was...disturbing.” MC gripped her hand tightly. 

“You didn’t recognize me,” MC said. “We were worried you had a stroke, or something.” 

“I…” Zen trailed off, collecting his thoughts. “I’m sorry. I don’t know what happened.”  _ That’s not a lie _ .

He glanced at Jumin. The man had stayed suspiciously silent, observing with cold, frigid eyes. Zen realized the eyes he had seen moments ago were a world’s difference than the ones that looked at him now. 

“You’re not telling us everything,” Jumin said, startling Zen out of his thoughts. 

Zen sighed as Jaehee and MC gave Jumin a confused look. 

“Fine,” Zen said. The realization had dawned on him that this situation was going to get out of hand, quickly. “I’ll tell you everything, after the party. Okay?”

Jumin nodded, then stood up and held a hand out to Zen. Zen waved him off, instead using the wall to stand up by himself. He straightened his suit as he looked to the others.

“Are you going to be okay, Zen?” MC asked. 

Zen smiled at her. “I’ll be fine, princess.” 

He hoped he was right. 

 

He spent the remaining time at the party debating how he was going to explain the odd mess he was in. It wasn’t like this was normal - and he had no idea how to prove it. He supposed he could try to ‘switch’ with the other Zen, but he hadn’t willed it to happen before. If it didn’t work, his friends would most likely think he was going crazy. 

Zen had started to notice that Jumin shadowed him for the rest of the party. The man was never out of sight and nearby. Perhaps waiting for Zen to collapse again. 

Luckily, it didn’t happen. Word of his situation had spread between the RFA members, and as soon as the last party goer was out the door, Seven was hooking his arm with Zen’s. 

“Heard you were talking gibberish earlier,” Seven said. “Did you have too much to drink?”

Zen rolled his eyes, pushing Seven away. “No. I’m supposed to talk to you all about it later.” 

“Oooh, secrets!” Seven’s eyes seemed to sparkle.

The RFA gathered at the entrance of the venue once they made sure the cleaning crew had access. V was even still present, but he had a phone call a few moments prior that caused his face to twist. Zen remembered how fast the news of his episode earlier had spread between the members, and hoped that Zen’s moment for calling out V’s deceased fiance hadn’t reached him. 

V didn’t seemed concerned about that, however, as he rejoined the group. “I apologize, but I have to make my leave. I suddenly have an important meeting tomorrow, and I have to get on a flight as soon as possible.” 

Yoosung scoffed and rolled his eyes, but V ignored him. 

“This soon?” MC asked.

“Yes,” V said. “I am sorry it’s so sudden. Congratulations on the successful party.” MC nodded her thanks.

“Very well.” Jumin sighed and nodded. “Have a safe flight.” 

V said a brief goodbye, before heading out the entrance. A moment passed before eyes fell on Zen. 

“So, what’s been going on?” Yoosung asked. “I heard something happened with Zen.”

Zen found a lock of his hair and began twirling it between his fingers. An anxious tick he’s picked up, aside from smoking. “Er, it’s kind of been happening for a while now.” He glanced between the group, then back at the cleaning crew beginning to pile in the room. “Can we go somewhere else?”

“Somewhere more private?” MC asked. 

“I suppose we could go to someone’s home, but most of us live far from the inner city,” Jaehee added.

“My penthouse is closest,” Jumin said. “I’ll have Driver Kim take us there.” Everyone nodded in agreement before Zen could protest the idea. Being in Jumin’s home after seeing the man treat him like they were married (which they were, he supposed, in the other world) he wanted to be as far away from him as he could. 

As they made their way outside, Jumin’s hand on Zen’s back startled him. “Elizabeth is being taken care of by someone else tonight, so you don’t have to worry.” Zen had to think what Jumin meant before he remembered his own allergies. 

“Oh. Ah, thanks,” He said, shifting away from the man’s touch. 

The drive was filled with small talk, with the occasional worried glance in his direction. At one point, Yoosung sat beside him and appeared too concerned to wait until they got to the penthouse. 

“You’re not sick, right?” Yoosung asked. 

“No, ‘course not,” Zen said, and Yoosung looked relieved. 

The building was empty at this time of night, and even the bodyguards that usually hung around Jumin were sent home for the night. They took the elevator to the top floor and headed inside. Zen immediately sneezed as he entered. Even with the furball gone, her fur clung to every surface and triggered his allergy. Jumin went to kitchen and came back with a glass of water and two white pills. 

Zen took the allergy medication, briefly wondering why Jumin had any, and sipped at the water as everyone sat at the smooth dining table. They all took their fancy jackets off that they had worn for the evening. Zen had even unbuttoned the collar of his black dress shirt, relieved at the freedom around his neck. 

Yoosung and Seven looked around the penthouse in awe. Neither of them have been in Jumin’s penthouse before this, and with the man’s money, he was able to afford a chic luxurious design to his interior decoration. 

The penthouse was nice, but Zen kept remembering the large home he kept dreaming of (that he had just started doubting was a dream at all) and thought the home was more his taste. 

Once everyone gathered around the table, Zen began to recall every event he remembered. Starting with the reoccuring dreams of waking up in a bed he didn’t recognize (he didn’t mention the person he once called his dark-haired beauty out of embarrassment) and ending with his episode at the party, when he saw Rika and V, alive and well. 

After his tale, everyone stared at him with varying degrees of belief. Yoosung was wide-eyed and amazed. Seven sat with a hand on his chin, appearing to have an internal debate and looking more serious than Zen has ever seen him. Jaehee and MC held hands tightly, but neither looked completely convinced. Jumin was the hardest to read, but Zen could guess he didn’t believe a single word. 

“So, it’s like an alternate universe,” Yoosung said suddenly. “A universe where Rika is still with us!” 

“Zen, as much as I’d like to believe this,” Jaehee said. “It’s impossible.” 

“It does make sense with how he’s been acting,” Seven said. 

“You’re not saying you believe it?” MC asked, and it hurt Zen to hear her doubt him.

“I mean,” Seven began. “I’m not saying he’s lying. But I’m also not saying it happened the way he said it did.” 

“Guys,” Zen said. “I don’t know what’s been going on, but can’t you believe me this one time?”

“Of course we believe you,” Jaehee said immediately, but he was saddened to realize she was lying.

“Do you have any proof?” Jumin asked suddenly. Everyone held their tongue as they waited for Zen’s response. 

“I suppose,” Zen said. Embarrassment had began to make his face feel hot. “I could try to...switch?”

“Like switch with...the other Zen?” MC asked. 

He nodded, his hands folding together on the table. “It just kind of happened on its own before, but I can try…” 

“Go ahead,” Jumin encouraged, with a thick layer of sarcasm. “Switch with this ‘other Zen’.” 

Zen glared at him, before closing his eyes and concentrating. He had no idea what he was doing, and he really hoped it would work. 

As he hoped, he felt himself grow dizzy.

To the others, they all saw Zen’s face scrunch, and his eyes move rapidly under his eyelids. He began to tilt one way, before straightening up. For a brief moment, as fast as a blink, Zen appeared to be a blur. Like they were all trying to see him without a pair of much-needed glasses. Then he returned to normal, but the most noticeable difference was the dark, yellowing bruise on his collarbone. 

His eyes fluttered open, flinching as he took in his surroundings. His eyes darted from one person to another, before looking around the room, familiarity in his eyes. 

“This is Jumin’s penthouse,” He stated. “I, uh...Must be in the other world?” He shyly glanced at the others, who glanced at each other, no one knowing what to say, before his gaze landed on Seven. His face scrunched in confusion, eyes scanning the room a second time, before returning to the hacker. 

“Saeyoung, where’s your brother?”


	4. Collision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh my god, there’s two of you.”

As Zen opened his eyes, he jumped in his seat, startled.

His entire setting has changed. Instead of at Jumin’s penthouse, he was back in that grand home he loved, at the dining table that matched his style. Around him were many things he did not recognize, but his attention was quickly taken to the pair of identical redheads at the end of the table.

“Oh my god, there’s two of you.”

The two Sevens looked at each other and snickered. He was still gawking at the two when another voice broke his gaze.

“Do you not recognize the twins?”

His eyes widened at seeing Rika again. Every time, it felt like she wasn’t really there. She was smiling kindly, and he found himself staring. Clearing his throat, he answered her question with a strained voice.

“Ah, I mean,” Zen said. “Last I knew, Seven didn’t have a twin.”

“I still go by Seven in your world?” One of the twins said.

“I bet his name is still Luciel to you too,” The other chimed in.

Zen slowly nodded. One twin then stood up, hooking arms with the other and pulling him up as well. The second one looked annoyed.

“Then let us introduce ourselves,” One said, with a classy bow, while the other rolled his eyes. Zen began to realize who was who. “I’m Saeyoung, Seven as you know me. And this is my brother--”

“Saeran,” The other added.

Zen nodded and looked around the room. To his right, Yoosung and Jaehee sat. Yoosung had a new look to him now; his hair was brown instead of blonde, and just a bit shorter than what it was in Zen’s world. Zen remembered how he had looked before Rika passed. Jaehee looked fairly the same, but wrote notes as this went on. She was dressed in her assistant uniform, and Zen bit his tongue from saying anything about Jumin’s lack of care for his workers.

The twins sat at the end of the table, side by side. Standing up, there was Rika and V, watching him. V was once again without the sunglasses, and with the clear ability to see. He looked happier too, Zen noticed.

Then there was Jumin beside him. Zen kept his gaze away out of fear. He was suddenly aware of the wedding band around his own finger.

“And sorry to be that person,” Saeran said, breaking away from Saeyoung’s grasp on his arm and sitting down. “But how do we know that he’s telling the truth?”

A hand came out from beside him and Zen flinched, realizing Jumin was suddenly very close to him. He pressed himself back in his seat, but it didn’t stop Jumin as he peeled back the collar of his dress shirt to reveal a bare collarbone.

Zen watched as everyone’s eyes widened. The twins muttered to themselves as V and Rika glanced at each other. Yoosung watched with fascination and Jaehee briefly stopped writing.

“I noticed this on that night I mentioned earlier,” Jumin said. “When he elbowed me.”

Feeling heat rush to his face, Zen pushed his hand away, straightening his collar. “What--What is it?”

The twins began to laugh. He felt his face grow more red the longer this information was kept from him.

“It was a love bite, dear,” Jumin said, always the blunt one.

Zen huffed and turned away, refusing to look Jumin in the eye. “Of course I don’t have one!”

Rika’s giggle brought his gaze to her. “Are you not with Jumin in your world, Zen?”

“No!” Zen’s shout was much louder than he intended, bringing silence to the room. He stewed in his own embarrassment until someone broke the tension.

“Well, do you like him at all?” Saeyoung (he thought) asked.

Zen sputtered a moment, his face undoubtedly still flushed, and he had distinct nostalgia of high school, with someone coming up to him at random to ask if he had a crush on anyone, with the sole intent to make him flustered.

It was just as embarrassing, if not more with the guy sitting right next to him.

“I think he does,” Yoosung chimed in.

Zen groaned and covered his face. These people were a carbon copy of _his_ RFA.

“Fine! What if I do?” He found himself indignantly replying. “It’s not like it would happen!”

Jumin chuckled beside him, and Zen cast a glance, once again taking in the rare sound. “It happened here.” He held his hand with the black wedding band to prove it.

“Yeah, but,” Zen waved his hands in the air uselessly. “ _This_ isn’t my world. The Chairman would kick him out if anything like that happened.” He sunk back in his seat, crossing his arms.

“I still work for C&R?” Jumin asked.

Zen raised an eyebrow. “You don’t?” Realization dawned on him as his own silver ring caught the light. “Oh, yeah, of course you don’t.” He glanced at Jaehee. “Does Jaehee still work there?”

She glanced up at him. “Yes, for the time being, I’m an assistant for Mr. Chairman.” No wonder she looked exhausted. The Chairman must be worse than Jumin.

He suddenly felt sad. For once, he saw Jaehee happy and relaxed next to MC. MC is not in this world, and Jaehee is still miserable.

“It can still work out for you,” Jumin said quietly, returning the conversation to their relationship.

“I don’t think so,” Zen shook his head. “How did _this_ even happen, anyway?” He gestured to the ring on his finger.

“I made you guys stop your petty arguing long ago,” Rika chimed in. “Things just happened from there.” She winked.

Zen hummed as he began to make a connection. “Oh. Right, the only reason Jumin and I are getting along now is because of MC.”

They all cast confused glances to each other. Zen quickly explained.

“She’s a new member. Someone lead her to Rika’s apartment about a week ago, and after Seven did a background check, she joined the RFA. We held another party with her help,” Zen said. “She’s kind of...brought us all together again.” He thought of bringing up her affection for Jaehee, but Rika’s voice changed the direction of conversation.

“That reminds me,” Rika said. “I have a question I need to know.” She looked to Zen, who straightened up and listened intently. “You mentioned the last time that you thought I… was gone from this world. Can you elaborate?”

Zen swallowed and nodded. “Uh, okay. So, it was last year. We were all on the messenger, just talking about the last party we had. We were debating ideas for our next one. And then V logged on and…” He trailed off, gathering his words. “Told us that Rika had committed suicide. She walked into the ocean. There was no body, so there wasn’t any proof, but we had to take V’s word.” He looked down at the table. “Yoosung’s been pretty pissed at V since then.”

Yoosung glanced at V, then back to Zen. “Why would I be?”

“You don’t believe him,” Zen said. “It was pretty hard for all of us to move on.”

Rika and V glanced at each other again. V cleared his throat.

“You also mentioned something about my eyes,” V said.

“He knows, V,” Jumin said. “I didn’t tell him.”

“Tell him what?” The twins asked in unison.

Zen knew what he meant, but at seeing V’s uncertainty, he wasn’t sure he wanted to explain.

Instead, V did it for him.

“As you all know,” V said. “Rika was….severely ill, over a year ago. We got her help, but only because she had a bad episode and…” He sighed. “She injured my eyes. I only told Jumin because I wanted to see a doctor and have them fixed while Rika was in rehab. I made him promise not to tell the rest of you.”

Yoosung stood up abruptly, furious, and Zen was hit with the familiar hotheadedness. “You didn’t even let him tell his own _husband?_ ”

“I didn’t want to change what Rika was to you all,” V said. Rika kept her eyes downcast. “And that’s in the past. We’ve moved on.” He held her hand tightly.

Yoosung sat down, and Jaehee beside him seemed just as riled up as the kid, but had enough sense to keep a cool head. The twins kept silent, watching as things unfolded. Jumin had his hand on the table close to Zen, and he wondered if Jumin was offering comfort.

“We had that same conversation just days ago,” Zen said. “Yoosung and V got into an argument. I don’t think he meant to say anything, but he did.” He looked up and met V’s eyes. “He still hasn’t had the surgery done. He refuses to.”

Rika met his eyes, and Zen saw so much regret he felt guilt for her.

“Zen, I think I know what went wrong in your world, or timeline, I think is more accurate,” Rika said. V spoke lowly to her and she shook her head, continuing. “I had a plan when I was sick. A terrible, terrible plan, and I’m not sure where I would be today if I went through with it.” Her breath shuttered as she grew increasingly upset. “I wanted to create a new organization, one that made people happier, and brought them to paradise.”

The words were vaguely familiar to Zen, but he couldn’t place them. He suddenly felt the world tilt, but gripped the table, forcing himself to stay until Rika was finished.

Rika continued. “I had planned to abandon the RFA and create this all on my own. The plan included--” She held back a sob. “Faking my own death.”

Zen was able to listen, but not react to the twist. It was like something was pulling at him, trying to tear him away from this world. He ended up grabbing Jumin’s hand and gripping it.

Rika paused to ask if he was okay.

“Keep going,” He said. “Quickly.”

“Okay, um,” Rika said. “The reason Saeyoung doesn’t have a twin in your timeline is because of me. _I_ took him. That was part of the plan!” Both twins gave her incredulous looks.

Zen held on to this world with everything he got. Black spots came into his vision. Rika seemed to sense that he was leaving, as she hurried towards him and yelled in his face.

“Mint Eye! _Please_ be careful of Mint Eye!” She yelled.

At the same time, a ragged scream erupted in his own mind, with his own voice:

[            _PLEASE!!!!!! GO!!!!!!!!_  ]

“I’m sorry,” Zen whispered, both in and out of this world. “Jumin…?”

He collapsed into the man beside him. Jumin caught him, holding him, as he was taken from this timeline and pushed back into his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this update! I'm having a fun time~


	5. Collision, The Other Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He'd been right, hadn't he?  
> So why did he feel like crying?

“Saeyoung? Where’s your brother?”

 

The question was met with silence, and Hyun didn’t know if Saeyoung would respond. Saeyoung looked at him now with an expression of shock and horror. The others were just confused. 

“Saeyoung?” Yoosung asked, and the kid looked different with blonde hair. He also appeared exhausted, if the bags under his eyes were any indication. 

Hyun also noticed Jaehee, a lot more relaxed out of her uniform, holding onto a girl he didn’t recognize. He wondered if there was something more there. 

Standing a ways away from him was Jumin. He felt his hand for that familiar ring, but came up empty. He remembered the cold way the other had regarded him at the party, so much like when they first met. It pained him to be back at square one. 

Saeyoung’s voice snapped him out of his observation. 

“How do you know about that?” He asked. “Do you know where my brother is?”

Hyun cocked an eyebrow, confused. “Uh, I’m sorry. It’s just, you and Saeran are always together in my timeline--”

Saeyoung banged on the table and stood up, walking to the window on the far wall and running a hand down his face. 

“Seven?” Yoosung asked, and it dawned on Hyun that they didn’t even know his real name. In this timeline, Saeyoung is still Luciel. 

It was a long time ago when Rika reunited the brothers. Saeyoung immediately ditched his old name for his birth name, ecstatic to have his twin back, even if the other still got sick and crabby at times. They were happy together. Hyun wondered why they’re not together here. 

Saeyoung sighed and turned back, smiling but clearly frustrated. “I guess I should say my real name is Saeyoung. I also have a twin brother and I don’t know where he is! Sorry for lying to you all these years.” He shrugged, forcing a nonchalant look. Yoosung went by his side and held his arm comfortingly. “I guess that proves it’s legit. Our Zen didn’t know that.” 

“I’m sorry,” He said quietly. “I didn’t realize…” He broke off to sneeze. His eyes began to water, and the tension was broken as he looked around the room. “Has there been a cat in here?”

Jumin raised an eyebrow. “My Elizabeth.”

“You have a cat?” Hyun asked. He sneezed again, feeling miserable as he knew his face was going to swell.

Jumin stood and left, while the others gave him a curious look. 

“I assume your Mr. Han doesn’t have a cat,” Jaehee said. 

Hyun shook his head. “No. I wouldn’t allow it.” The others shared a look, but no one said anything as Jumin returned with water and pills.

“So, there’s the knowledge of Seven’s brother,” Jumin said, setting down the items in front of Hyun. “The cat allergy, even though I gave you pills not long ago. It’s...proof, I suppose.” Hyun took the pills quickly, sniffling. 

“I realize something else that might prove it,” Jaehee said. She pointed to Hyun’s collarbone. “That mark wasn’t there before.” 

Hyun looked down and flushed, realizing his collar was open. They had discussed it with the others before the switch. His Jumin had noticed certain marks disappear and reappear at times. He glanced at this other Jumin, who looked at him with those cold, grey eyes. He suddenly missed his Jumin, and the warmth the man always treated him with. 

He wondered if the ‘other Zen’ had told them about his relationship in the other timeline.

“Is that a hickey?” The girl he didn’t recognize asked. She had stayed silent until now. 

“Ahh,” Hyun shifted in his seat, stalling. “First, can I ask...who you are?”

She looked startled, but shyly smiled. “Sorry. I forget you don’t know….I’m MC. I’m new to the RFA.” 

Hyun smiled. “Nice to see a new face.” He glanced down at his chest again. “And about that….Yes, it is.”

“By who?!” Was suddenly asked by MC, Saeyoung, and Yoosung. Hyun laughed. 

“I guess… the ‘other me’ didn’t tell you?” He asked. He glanced at Jumin. “Well, I could start with introducing my full name. I am Hyun Ryu-Han as of a little over a year ago.” The marriage had made him like his name a lot more than he used to. His Jumin referred to him as his first name since they got serious, but Hyun found himself using his full name more often. The sound of it made warm feelings buzz inside him.

All around him eyes slowly turned to Jumin, who stared Hyun down with a look he couldn’t decipher. Something he had gotten extraordinarily good at within the past couple years, and it bothered him that he couldn’t read the man now. 

Saeyoung, a topic burying the incident about his name and brother, was instantly back in good spirits. He laughed, throwing his hands in the air. “I  _ knew  _ it! The rumors were  _ true! _ ”

Jumin sent him a glare that could kill the devil, but it barely phased Saeyoung. Instead, he turned his sharp gaze on him. 

“I knew from the moment I saw the penthouse,” Hyun said, leaning on his hands. “You’re still working for C&R, aren’t you?” 

Jaehee spoke this time, as it was clear Jumin was holding his tongue. “Your Jumin doesn’t?”

The possessive phrasing clearly bristled Jumin, but Hyun didn’t pay it attention. “No. He quit years ago, before his father made him. He wouldn’t have approved. Either way, my career was taking off back then, so he took the position of my manager. It gave us a nice place to live.” He smiled, missing his home that both him and his husband worked hard to get. 

Jaehee glanced at Jumin, but pressed on with her questions. “Wouldn’t your career have suffered if you were in a relationship?”

Hyun laughed awkwardly, scratching his head. “Not exactly. Most of my fans were supportive, but they also found it...uh, quite attractive, you could say.” He shook his head. “But no, my career didn’t suffer. The publicity I got from breaking the news that I was dating a Han was enough to get me enough roles to make a pretty portfolio. And Jumin had enough saved to support us until we had a steady income. It may have been a bit difficult, but I’m happy with how things worked out.” He smiled, and Jaehee looked relieved. Even in another timeline, she was worried about his career. 

“How come it didn’t, uh...work out like that here?” Yoosung asked, nervously casting glances at Jumin who still stayed silent, and gave off an aura of hostility. 

“I mean,” He looked to Jumin. “It  _ could _ .” 

Jumin sighed and shook his head, turning away. Despite saying resolutely calm, Hyun began to realize that he was radiating in anger. 

“It’s not going to happen,” Jumin said slowly, intentionally. “The rumors are false.” He turned back to face the rest of them, his face expressionless. “And besides. I’m set to marry later this year.” 

Hyun blinked in surprise, the others doing much the same. So this is news to them, too. 

“What do you mean?” Jaehee asked. “Mr. Han,  _ who are you marrying? _ ”

“My father thought it best for me to marry soon and bear children for the future of the company,” Jumin said. “So he has proposed I marry his new wife’s student, Sarah.” 

“You’re letting your father set up an arranged marriage?!” Jaehee exclaimed, at the same time Hyun asked, “You’re still listening to your father?” 

Jumin glared in his direction, and Hyun shrunk in his seat. God, he missed his own timeline right now. 

“Yes,” He said, to answer both questions. “But we can discuss later, once we get this out of the way.” He gestured to Hyun, who felt annoyance rise up. It’s been a  _ long _ time since he’s felt genuinely offended by Jumin. 

Jaehee gave Jumin a glare, but relented to turn her attention back to Hyun. MC still gripped her hand, and Zen was sure there was something between them now. 

“Zen,” Jaehee said. “Last time this happened, you were asking where Rika was. How is she in your...timeline?”

Hyun noticed Yoosung shift closer. The blonde hair suddenly made sense. “Right. Rika is alive and well in my timeline. We’ve been hosting parties like we’ve always been.” He hesitated, but continued with a question. “Do you guys know of her, uh, issues?”

They glanced at each other, and Yoosung’s gaze fell to the table. 

“V told us a couple days ago that she was mentally ill,” MC said. “She was responsible for his loss of sight.” 

Hyun’s eyes widened. “Wait, really?”

MC nodded. “Did that happen in your timeline?”

Hyun thought back. He  _ did  _ see V in the hospital, before she was rehabilitated, after Hyun got in a bad motorcycle accident. Jumin had been so worried that day, even bailed in the middle of a meeting to visit him in the hospital. V had left by the time he got there, and Hyun wasn’t sure what the reason was. He didn’t think it was because of Rika, though. 

“I think so,” Hyun said. “But we weren’t told about it. He can see fine, though.” 

“He must have had the surgery,” Jaehee said. 

“What else?” Yoosung asked. “Is she okay now?”

Hyun nodded. “She was put in rehab around a year ago. She’s been doing much better now and V has helped her out a lot.” He saw Yoosung scowl. 

“I wonder if your V cared about her more than ours,” Yoosung muttered. 

“V  _ always  _ cared about Rika, Yoosung,” Jumin suddenly scolded. Yoosung looked shocked for a moment, then scowled to himself, not daring to make another comment.

“Ahh,” Hyun started nervously, sensing the tension. “Well, she’s happy now, her and V are engaged. This party we just had was to celebrate her recovery.” 

It was silent for a moment, before Yoosung sniffled. Hyun was struck with a protective, brotherly urge when he realized Yoosung was crying.

“What did we do wrong?” He asked, wiping at his eyes. “We lost her, did--did we not try hard enough?”

Saeyoung was by his side instantly, grabbing at his arm much like the college kid did to him earlier. “No, Yoosung, it’s not our fault--” 

“We didn’t get her help soon enough,” Yoosung sobbed. “She would still be here if--!” He broke off to cover his face. 

Hyun felt the guilt eat at him from the inside out. His trip here has been filled with anger and sadness, and he’s already revealed information he most likely wasn’t supposed to. He closed his eyes and tried to reel back, to return to his own timeline, but something pushed him out. 

A thud on the table made him snap his eyes open, and he found Yoosung staring him down. 

“Don’t leave yet! You can’t!” He cried. “Please. What did you do differently?” Saeyoung was gently pulling at his arm, trying to get him to sit back down. 

“I don’t know,” Hyun admitted. “It was V that brought her to rehab.”

Instantly, Yoosung’s face darkened. “Of course it was, he just does things all on his own. Doesn’t even consider us!”

Hyun wasn’t sure if he preferred Yoosung sad or angry. Both made him feel guilty and increased the need to run away. He tried to pull back again, while pretending to pay attention to Yoosung. Something kept pushing him back. He fought against it, harder. 

A deep voice began to speak, but he could barely hear it. He realized Jumin was talking to Yoosung now, and suddenly, Yoosung began yelling. 

“ _ Stop defending him! He doesn’t deserve it! _ ” Yoosung shouted. 

Hyun gripped his arms, hugging himself tightly, and shuttered out a breath, fighting against whatever kept him back. He doesn’t want to be here anymore, it was all too much--

How he wished for Jumin’s hand to hold.

Black spots began to dance in his vision at the effort. He wondered if he was holding his breath, but didn’t care. He saw Jumin and Yoosung, yelling, then suddenly Jumin, close, those warm, bright eyes, but he was pushed back into the shouting, the chaos. 

_ PLEASE!!!!!  _

He yelled to the other mind. 

_ GO!!!!!!!! _

“I’m sorry,” He said. “Jumin…” 

He fell, towards the cold floor as he was thrown back into his own timeline. 

 

-

 

Zen woke on a couch in a familiar penthouse. 

His head was aching. It was like the worst hangover. 

But he was back, in his own timeline, if Jumin’s penthouse had anything to prove. 

What was it Rika was saying to him?  _ Mint Eye? _ He could barely remember. 

He sat up with a groan, and noticed movement somewhere nearby. He looked around to see Jumin walk into the room, a glass of wine in hand. His tie and jacket were gone, and he looked tired and grumpy in a wrinkled button-up. 

“Where is everyone?” He asked. 

“Sent them home,” Jumin said. “You passed out, so I figure I’d let you sleep here.” 

Zen nodded. His mind was still running about the other world he witnessed. “Did you guys uh, talk to the other me?” 

Jumin nodded. “It was...strange.” He sipped his wine. Something about him seemed off. Hostile? “How was the other timeline?”

Zen shrugged. “They told me some things that I think might help us. Things about Rika. But,” He sighed, remembering how happy everyone looked. “It was fun. It was like...how things  _ should’ve  _ been.”

Maybe saying what was on his mind wasn’t a good idea. Jumin’s eyes narrowed, and he stalked closer suddenly, setting his wine glass on the table and kneeling beside the couch Zen laid on. Zen pressed himself into the cushions, but Jumin only followed him, invading his personal space. 

“Jumin…?” Zen whispered. 

Jumin held a hand up and placed his thumb on Zen’s chin, tilting his head. A flush ran over his face, and for a terrifying moment, he thought Jumin was going to kiss him. 

He made no move to turn away. 

Jumin examined him for an agonizing second, those piercing eyes boring into his soul. Then just as suddenly as he had appeared, he pushed his face away and stood up, briskly walking to the doorway. 

“What…?” Zen began. 

“Don’t get your hopes up,” Jumin said, cold and unfeeling. He slipped into the other room, wine glass forgotten on the coffee table, and shut the door. 

It didn’t occur to Zen until he left that his ‘other self’ might have told them about the nature of his and Jumin’s relationship. It didn’t occur to Zen that his simple statement might have implied something he didn’t intend. 

Frustrated, he turned into the couch, his face still beating red, and tears threatening to spill over. 

He was right, wasn’t he?

So why did he feel like crying?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some conflict~  
> some part of me felt like if Jumin was forced into considering his own sexuality before he even gets a chance to figure it out himself then he'd get super defensive. ofc he's not good with dealing w emotions anyway;;
> 
>  
> 
> [Buy me a coffee?](https://ko-fi.com/A0A07MTH)


	6. Mint-Colored Eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His vision doubled, and he saw MC before him, then Jumin’s faint outline, from the other timeline. The worlds blended. This wasn’t a usual switch; he was being kept in between, seeing both.  
> He heard his voice but knew it wasn’t his own.  
> [ !!!!!!!! DON’T TRUST V!!!!!!!!!!!!! ]

When he woke up again, it felt like he didn’t sleep at all.

Distressed over this timeline jumping and embarrassed at his encounter with Jumin the night before made him exhausted, emotionally. He ended up sleeping until late morning, and he was relieved to find the penthouse was silent.

He dug his phone out of his pocket, glad that it’s still alive after spending a night without a charger. He had a text from Jumin, along with an open chat room.

 

 **Jumin Han:** Text me when you are awake.

 **Jumin Han:** I will send Driver Kim to take you home.

 

Zen rolled his eyes at the text. They had been getting along well - and Zen admitted that he _did_ like Jumin to some degree. But this recent awkwardness just recreated the tense rift between them, and Zen wasn’t sure if the bridge they had just begun to build could be fixed.

He didn’t bother replying. He felt like walking home anyway, to help clear his head. This past day had been confusing and awkward.

He checked the group chat before he left the penthouse.

 

[New Chatroom: Rika’s Apartment]

 

707 has entered the chatroom.

MC has entered the chatroom.

 

 **707:** MC!

 **707:** Just the lady I need!

 **MC:** How can I help, Seven?

 **707:** I got a call from V this morning.

 **707:** He wants you to go to Rika’s apartment and get some info.

 **707:** To make a copy of it all I think?

 **MC:** Why does he want that all of a sudden?

 **707:** beats me lol

 **707:** I filled him in on Zen’s situation and what happened last night

 **707:** I think he’s worried about Zen lolol

 **MC:** As if the man can’t handle himself.

 **707:** right? lol

 **707:** oh yeah, he also said you can take Zen with you

 

ZEN has entered the chatroom.

 

 **ZEN:** I’m a popular topic this morning.

 **MC:** With everything happening lately, yup!

 **707:** Zen!! Just in time!

 **707:** Go with MC to the apartment?

 **ZEN:** V said I can do that?

 **707:** ye lol

 **707:** I think he’s worried about that ‘Mint Eye’ email Jaehee got the other day

 **707:** since it could be connected to the hacker

 **ZEN:** Why does Mint Eye sound familiar?

 **MC:** Does it?

 **ZEN:** I don’t know, probably nothing

 **ZEN:** But I can totally protect you, princess ;)

 **ZEN:** Just leaving Jumin’s, Seven can send me the address

 **707:** oooooh jumin’s ;)))

 **ZEN:** shut it

 **MC:** I’ll meet you there Zen!

 **ZEN:** Ok!

 

ZEN has left the chatroom.

 

 **707:** darn, he left before i can tease him some more ;;

 **MC:** Oh stop teasing him.

 **MC:** Did you send him the address?

 **707:** Yep! He’s on his way!

 **707:** I can tell bc tracking his phone is easy ;)

 **MC:** omg…

 **MC:** Anyway

 **MC:** I’m leaving now.

 **707:** buh-bye!

 

MC has left the chatroom.

707 has left the chatroom.

 

-

 

The apartment was quite a walk from C&R, but Zen didn’t mind. MC lived with Jaehee now, so it took her just as long to get to the apartment. A part of Zen was giddy to be able to see what Rika’s mysterious apartment looked like, if it was fancy, or chic, or feminine, or just plain.

The other part of him kept drifting back to the previous night. He wasn’t sure where Jumin and him stood now. Something in him turned sour when he thought of his counterpart in the other timeline, how happy he must be with a loving husband (who knew Jumin was _loving?_ ) and a career that supported both of them. Zen realized that the biggest difference was the presence of Rika. _She_ was the one that kept them together in the other timeline. She tied up all the loose ends. She made them all _happy_.

And because she’s gone here, they’re all miserable.

He thought of Jaehee, and Zen shook his head. Not all of them. Jaehee was happy here, but overworked in the other timeline. Not everything can be perfect, he supposed.

The apartment was much smaller than Zen expected. MC was waiting outside for him, and he gave her a grin as he bowed before her, drawing a giggle from her.

“Thanks for coming,” MC said, turned to the door and pressing a code into the lock on the door. “I would’ve asked if Jaehee could come, but she’s swamped with cafe planning.”

“Will she be fine doing that by herself?” Zen asked, knowing well how Jaehee could overwork herself.

“It’s just for this morning,” MC said, pushing the door open. “I’ll be back later and help her out. She’d need another pair of hands.” She raised her own hands for emphasis.

“Right,” Zen said, entering the apartment. It wasn’t overly fancy and nothing in particular caught his eye, but the style spoke exactly of Rika. White walls with brown furniture, yellow tablecloth, cute but simple designs on the curtains and bed covers. Along with Rika, there were distinct pieces that was clearly MC’s path. Most of her belongings had been moved out of the apartment, but he saw a forgotten sweater hanging up by the door and a bag of coffee grounds by the coffee pot.

MC moved easily through the apartment, going directly into a room that Zen assumed was a study. He followed her, looking around and taking in what remained of Rika.

MC sat at a computer desk and logged on, pulling out her phone. “Seven sent me some instructions on how to access the guest information and how to make a copy.” She looked up at him. “You can look around if you want, I’m going to be here a while.”

Zen nodded and began to scan the room. It was the bedroom, and it had the same style as the rest of the house. He took a step towards the door when the room swayed before him.

He stumbled in one direction, colliding with a dresser and knocking over whatever was on top of it. He heard MC abruptly stand up and hurry over, her hands trying to help keep him steady, but he was in an odd space that kept him from hearing whatever she was saying.

His vision doubled, and he saw MC before him, then Jumin’s faint outline. This wasn’t a usual switch; he was being kept in between, seeing _both_.

He heard his voice but knew it wasn’t his own.

[                    _!!!!!!!! DON’T TRUST V!!!!!!!!!!!!!_                   ]

“What?” He distantly heard MC ask. Was he speaking out loud?

There was a third figure, but Zen didn’t know _where_ it was. Behind Jumin? Or MC?

He tried to speak, but had no idea if his lips were moving.

When he saw MC struck from behind, he felt himself finally break free from the odd space. He gasped, stumbling to the ground as his support was gone, but he was too disoriented to face their attacker. He saw MC laying a foot away, unconscious, but his head felt like he had been spinning for hours. He saw two boots come into his sight.

“What the hell is your problem?” A distorted voice asked.

Zen couldn’t respond, gripping onto the carpet and trying to see past the boots for MC. He felt himself shoved on his back.

The attacker had faded pink hair and a mask over his face, with bright mint-colored eyes. Zen thought he looked vaguely familiar.

“You moron,” The attacker said. “You both fell right into our trap.” He held a cloth to Zen’s nose, but the mixture of whatever drugs on that cloth and Zen’s scrambled mind didn’t let him put up a fight. He was drifting away before he could hear anything else the attacker said.

 

Jumin stood outside the door with a gold nameplate on the front reading ‘Chairman’. He had been standing outside this door for a good ten minutes, debating whether or not he meant to go in.

His claim the previous night had been out of the blue. A decision made out of spite and an anxiety to prove to everyone else (perhaps, also himself) that he had no such feelings about Zen. It was defensive and unwarranted, and nothing he would’ve done at any other time.

But hearing that ‘other Zen’ speak so fondly of him, and being so upfront about his emotions had made something turn inside of him. Something that made him feel sick and left an itchy feeling all over his skin.

It was the same feeling he had seeing Rika and V together. Of course, he never spoke of it, but those feelings had faded since then.

He didn’t like to think about the connection, but he considered it. Rika and Zen are not at all the same. And yet there was a wrongness in their presence, Rika when with V, and Zen speaking of a relationship that didn’t exist in this world.

Either way, if he went through with the marriage, those feelings would most certainly fade in time and the option to follow his other version’s footsteps would be eradicated.

It was for the best of the company. He knew he had to provide an heir eventually.

( _The other Jumin never had that responsibility._ )

( _Wonder what that was like._ )

He knocked on the door.

His father’s latest trophy wife was nowhere to be seen, thankfully. The Chairman sat at his desk, signing papers as Jumin entered. He cast a glance up at Jumin before returning to his work.

“Son,” The Chairman said. “What brings you here?”

“I wanted to speak with you,” Jumin said. He lifted his chin, hands knotted behind his back. “I accept your offer.”

The Chairman raised an eyebrow, a small smile making his lips lift. He set down his pen and crossed his hands, resting his chin on them.

“Really?” He said. At Jumin’s nod, he continued. “It’s about time you stopped playing your games. You had us worried for a bit, when those rumors spread.”

“It’s not like you to consider the factuality of the news,” Jumin said, irritated.

“No, but considering your usual behavior around women,” The Chairman said. “It made me worry. I’m glad that’s not the case.”

“It’s only to better the future for the company,” Jumin clarified.

“Of course,” His father said, but the small smile further grinded on Jumin’s nerves. “I’ll be certain to pass the news onto Glam. She’ll be ecstatic.”

“I’m sure,” Jumin said flatly, his defenses rising. “Now, to be clear--”

He was interrupted by his personal phone blaring in his pocket. Scoffing, he took it out, peering at the screen. As much as Seven always tries to speak to him about Elizabeth on the messenger, he never calls him unless it’s important.

“Excuse me,” Jumin said, answering the call. “Luciel?”

There was furious typing on the other end, along with a muttered curse. “Something happened to Zen and MC,” Seven said, speaking fast.

“What do you mean?” Jumin asked, turning away from his father watching him peculiarly. His heart was speeding up and he didn’t trust his own expression.

“If I saw the security cams right,” Seven rambled. “And the GPS, and the alarm system--”

“Luciel, spit it out,” Jumin said.

“They’ve been kidnapped.”

Jumin paused, unsure if he was hearing right. His heart was pounding in his ears - perhaps that altered what he heard.

“Kidnapped?” He repeated.

“Yeah,” Seven said. Jumin could still hear furious tapping in the background. “Security cams picked up on a masked figure that entered the apartment after them. I didn’t spot where they came out of, but I saw the same figure drive away in a black car. It was their exit that set off the alert on my system. A heat scan of the apartment doesn’t show anything living inside.”

“Can you track where they’re going?” Jumin asked, and he didn’t care for how his voice raised an octave. He cleared his throat.

“I’m trying to track Zen’s phone as we speak,” Seven said.

“Did you speak to V?”

“I tried to,” Seven said. “So now I’m talking to you.”

Jumin took a moment to think. He could feel a cold sweat break out on the back of his neck. He always assumed that should a threat be present, Zen could handle himself, especially when a young woman such as MC was present. To know that whoever attacked them was strong enough to incapacitate Zen…

It felt of something like an icy spear through his chest.

“Son?” The Chairman asked. “Is everything alright?”

“Jumin?” Seven asked through the phone.

“Track their location,” Jumin said. “Once you find out, report to me. I’ll alert the authorities, I’ll prepare an army if I have to.”

“Yessir!”

Jumin ended the call and pocketed the phone, bristling to himself for a moment. Whoever had taken them was going to pay dearly for it.

“Are you going to tell me what requires the authorities?” The Chairman had risen from his seat out of concern.

Jumin sighed, swallowing the emotions threatening to spill out, maintaining a guarded expression, and turned to his father.

“Some RFA business,” He explained. “Father, do you happen to have some connections to a federal agency?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand here we go~
> 
>  
> 
> [Buy me a coffee?](https://ko-fi.com/A0A07MTH)


	7. The Embrace of an Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She wakes on a luxurious bed in a room of gold and silver. 
> 
> He wakes up bound with his head filled with fog.

MC wakes on a luxurious bed in a room of gold and silver.

Momentarily, she thought she was dreaming. Her head was cloudy and she struggled to remember how she had gotten there.

She recalled a distant memory, watching Zen’s expression twist, until it wasn’t the Zen she knew, and he was warning her.

_Don’t trust V._

She didn’t have time to realize that going to the apartment was a trap. She was grabbed from behind with a foul-smelling cloth pressed to her face, before she lost all consciousness.

It was then, looking around the room, a strike of panic ran through her.

_Where’s Zen?!_

She awoke in a glamorous room, which only raised more questions. Hesitantly, she rose from the bed and tested her legs. They wobbled, not quite awake yet, but held as she took slow steps.

Aside from the queen-sized bed in the middle of the room, the bedroom consisted of a dresser, a vanity, and large draperies over what MC assumed was a window. On the dresser was a folded robe and MC had the peculiar feeling that it was meant for her.

She first went to the draperies. Pulling back the curtains, she was disappointed to find it was a mirror instead of a window. A window could’ve given her some insight into where she was. She changed course to her second pique of interest, the door. It was just as fancy as the rest of the room. She gripped the twirled golden handle and tried to turn it, but it jammed. She was locked in.

MC tried the handle again, in case she was mistaken, but it kept. Frustrated, she raised a fist and knocked, loud, on the probably expensive door.

“Hello?!” She said, following the knocks.

She waited a few moments, leaning forward to press her ear against the door. There wasn’t any sounds at first, and she raised her fist to knock again when the handle turned and the door swung open.

Before her was a man in a loose tank top, partially covered by a leather jacket. Whether intentional or not, the jacket had slid down on one shoulder to expose a tattoo of an eye. The man, with low-lidded teal eyes and fading pink hair, smiled wide at her.

“Morning, Princess,” He said. “The Savior would like to speak with you.”

MC eyed the man warily, looking him up and down, and peering over his shoulder into the hallway. She noticed the gun holstered at his hip.

“Who are you?” She asked. “What do you mean by ‘Savior’?”

The man tilted his head slightly, seemingly amused by her questions. “You may call me your Angel, Princess. I’m here to take you to Paradise.” His grin widened. “You call to me, and I call to the Savior. As I said, the Savior wishes to have a moment with you.” He held a hand out to her. “Come.”

Looking back into the room, MC weighed her options. She could refuse to speak with this Savior-person and possibly be locked in this room forever. Or she could try to overpower the ‘Angel’, but he had a weapon that he could easily use on her.

If she wanted to find a way to escape, she’d have to play along.

Taking his hand cautiously, MC stepped out of the room. He pressed a delicate kiss to her knuckles, before laying that hand on her back and leading her down the hallway.

She tried to memorize the layout of the hallways as they went, but each wall and door they passed looked the same. It was all identical, and would be disorienting to walk through alone. Swallowing her uneasiness, she braced herself for wherever the man was leading her to.

They stopped outside a pair of white double doors, with emeralds pressed into the wood.

He rapped his knuckles on the door and stepped behind her. MC straightened, holding her breath as someone on the other side opened the door.

Two people in mint-colored robes opened the double doors, and MC took a hesitant step inside. She looked behind her to see the doors close, her escort locked on the other side, and she wasn’t sure if she was glad that he was gone.

A soft cough drew her attention back to the front of the room, where her breath hitched.

A large throne sat center of the grand ballroom, held upon a pedestal. The throne was a deep ocean color with sleek, bamboo-colored wood for the arm rests. Sat on the throne was a woman dressed in white robes, accented with blue and black. Long golden curls draped her shoulders and she looked down at MC with empty green eyes and a curious smile.

“Hello there,” The woman said in a smooth, sweet voice.

“Rika,” MC said. She had only seen her in photographs, but it was clear that this was the same woman that the RFA members were still grieving for. The one who was supposed to be dead.

“Yes,” Rika said. “But most call me their Savior now.”

“How?” MC asked. “What…?”

“The RFA wouldn’t understand,” Rika began, seemingly expecting her questions. “I thought it was a lost cause. The charity organization didn’t do what I had hoped, and I thought there was no way to help the members. So I had to leave. V helped me with that.” She stood up from the throne and slowly made her way down the pedestal’s steps. “I had to create Mint Eye to make my dream come true. To lead those who are lost to Paradise. Where happiness is guaranteed.

“But then I realized… The RFA was lost, too. They weren’t a lost cause.” She grinned. “The darkness hadn’t beat the light yet. I could still lead them to Paradise, if I tried.

“So I had Saeran lead you to my apartment. He’s a faithful Believer. I hope his brother is much the same way.” Rika stopped before MC, meeting her eyes. “You and I can lead them to Paradise, MC. To the Light. Pure happiness.” Rika cupped MC’s cheeks, bringing their faces closer. MC felt it was hard to breathe, her heart pounding. “You and I are much the same. We both know what love is capable of, how easy it is to change people through it. Together, we can lead those who are lost onto the right path.”

Rika stepped back, clasping her hands in front of her as MC, dazed, recovered. Her head was spinning, trying to understand all of Rika’s words and shake off the effect her close proximity had.

“What do you say?” Rika asked, her tone lighter, as if she was offering a date night rather than a position to help rule her cult.

Once again, MC thought of her options. She has no idea what her fate would be should she say no to the offer. Then again, she doesn’t know what’s going to happen if she says yes. She thought of Jaehee, back home, and promised to herself that she has to keep herself safe if she needed to find Zen and escape.

Taking a deep breath, MC stepped towards Rika and nodded.

“I accept.”

 

He wakes up bound with his head filled with fog.

Moving his limbs felt like moving tons of lead. He peeled his eyes open, blinking rapidly as he could barely comprehend his surroundings.

He was laying down, he realized, and thick bands of leather held his arms and legs to the bed. All he could understand beyond that was white.

He blinked, and a pair of mint eyes looked at him, framed with fading pink hair and a maniacal grin.

“Ooh, Prince,” The man said. “You’ll feel so much better after this.”

Zen couldn’t make himself form words. The man grabbed his arm, and Zen saw through the blur in his eyes that he held a large syringe.

He must have made a noise, because the man paused, cooing softly.

“It’ll be alright, Prince,” The man said. “You’ll feel so much better when welcomed to Paradise.”

Zen turned to the man and realized he looked familiar. A name came to mind.

The man looked startled, and Zen realized he said it out loud.

“Don’t call me that!” He yelled. “How did you—“ He paused, regaining his composure. “I am the Angel to you, Prince, and you will address me only with respect.” He gripped Zen’s arm again, stabbing the needle deep into his skin. “This shall help you accept the embrace of an Angel.” He pushed the plunger of the needle down.

Zen felt his arm begin to go numb as whatever it was in that syringe took its effect. His hands began to shake, and he felt his muscles strain. His back arched off the bed and he was sure he was screaming, but the blood pumping through his ears was too loud to tell.

The last sensation he had was an odd floating, like the between-space he had been stuck in earlier when the other Zen tried to warn him.

Except this time, he knew was stuck there alone.

His last thought was wishing Jumin was with him, then the lingering hurt he felt at the words he last heard from the man.

When the sensation faded, he was no longer lucid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're progressing~  
> I have pre-written chapters all the way up to 9, but classes for me just started up so I apologize in advance if updates end up slowing down;;  
> I have the final chapter 10 and an 'After Ending' chapter planned, they will be out even if not on time in the future~  
> Hope you enjoyed this update! The next one will be out next Monday~
> 
> Once I have everything pre-written, I might start up another series I’ve been working on~


	8. Sweet and Unfamiliar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Now, take your meds, Prince. The sooner you get used to them, the sooner you’ll be back on stage.”
> 
> -
> 
> Jumin faintly wondered how much he had changed in a matter of hours. He used to be almost certain that Zen hated him, and now he worried for his safety. A man in…?

Something has happened.

Hyun isn’t quite sure what, but something happened to his other self. After the last switch, he wasn’t enthusiastic about facing those same people again. Seeing Jumin so cold, Yoosung so broken… It wasn’t a world he was happy with, but he cared immensely for their wellbeing. 

And after being filled in on their situation, he was scared for them. 

Turned out Rika was the driving point between their two worlds. A happy Rika meant a happy ending….a sick Rika meant a world in danger. 

He had tried to warn them, but he might have been too late. Trying to will a switch had been too difficult, and Hyun decided it must be because his other self was not attempting it at the same time. 

He had been able to send his message, but it was too late. He had seen the figure standing behind that girl - MC? - before he was thrust back home. 

Rika was naturally heartbroken when he told her of their fate. V gently reminded her that this was not the end of their help. If Hyun would allow it, then he could help them escape and pass information along. 

Jumin had given him a worried look, giving his hand a squeeze. Hyun reassuringly smiled in return. This whole situation was pushing his husband further towards the edge. Hyun knew Jumin was only worried he’d get hurt somehow, but Hyun was confident in his protective shield; his home timeline. There’s nothing more protective than being in a completely different world from the threat.

He agreed to help.

That lead him to that evening - laid on their bed with Jumin’s support to the side, and their friends there to watch. He had already made an attempt and found...fuzziness. Not completely empty, but not quite present. He had retreated out of uncertainty, taking a moment to calm himself with Jumin’s support. 

“It just feels different this time,” Hyun explained. “Something’s wrong.” 

“You don’t have to,” Jumin murmured. 

“I need to, though,” Hyun said, running a hand through his hair. “I can do this for a reason, right?” His own theory. The timeline jumping and kidnapping corresponding so closely could not be a coincidence. Some part of him believed an upper power had given them this ability to help each other.

Jumin sighed, but smiled softly at him. “Be careful.”

“Of course.”

“Cuuute,” Saeyoung cooed, before being lightly slapped on the arm by his brother. 

The pair was sat on the end of the bed. Yoosung stood close to Rika, quiet and uncertain, while Rika locked arms with V, a veil of concern on her features. V glanced at her periodically. Jaehee was the only one not present; the Chairman had her too busy to take the day off. He felt saddened knowing that, in another world, she had someone to make her happy. 

Getting back on track, Hyun laid down again. 

“Gonna try again,” He said, and closed his eyes. 

He got as far as he did last time. He found that fogginess, surrounding the mind he was trying to reach. It was hard to focus on his own intentions, but he pressed on. He imagined a physical version of himself, sat in a chair across from him. He heard faint murmurings coming from that version, but Hyun couldn’t focus on it. Picking up that limp body, he put it in his original seat, before sitting back where the body was. 

It wasn’t the most effective, but it got the job done. Hyun felt the switch.

He felt the bed beneath him had changed to a chair. Hyun opened his eyes to a white room, where he sat in a white chair, before a white table. 

Two blue pills were sat next to a glass of water. Hyun eyed it warily for a moment before a voice startled him. 

“If you take the pills, you won’t have to take the shot.” 

Hyun whipped his head to face the voice. For a moment he didn’t recognize the pink-haired figure eyeing him. Then realization struck, and he sat with his mouth agape. 

“Saeran?” He asked. 

The figure flinched, anger instantly taking over his features. Hyun noticed too late that he had a baton in his hands. 

Saeran, this sickly version of him, used the baton to crack on the table. Hyun tried to stand and step back, but he realized his feet were bound to the chair. The pills jumped on the table, and a splash of water spilled over the rim of the glass. 

“I said  _ don’t  _ call me that,” Saeran demanded. “I am the Angel.” He glared for a moment, as Hyun struggled to comprehend the situation. Saeran’s yell made him flinch. “ _ Say it! _ ”

“A-Angel,” Hyun stuttered. Saeran smiled. 

“Good,” Saeran said. “Now, take your meds, Prince. The sooner you get used to them, the sooner you’ll be back on stage.”

Hyun eyed the pills. The bright blue sent warning flags off in his head. The color was almost luminescent. 

“What is it?” Hyun asked, if only to stall. 

“It’s medicine,” Saeran explained. “It’ll help lead you to Paradise.” An expression of bliss took over his features at the mention of it. 

He decided he saw enough. He closed his eyes to take himself back. 

A crash of the baton on the table startled him back to the timeline. Saeran glared at him. 

“I guess someone isn’t ready to leave the darkness,” Saeran said. “Well, so be it.” He left suddenly, to somewhere behind Hyun. 

Panic began to rise in him. He gripped the arm rests of the chair and willed a switch. 

A hand gripped his arm suddenly and he jerked at instinct. Saeran tightened his grip until it was painful, and Hyun wondered if he could punch the guy and get away with it. 

The punishment would most likely fall on his other version, so it’s best to tuck that away for another time. 

Before he could formulate a proper response, he felt the prick of a needle. Saeran had stuck a syringe in his arm, and as Hyun watched, he pressed the plunger down. 

Hyun snapped his eyes closed and  _ pushed.  _ He was floating a second later, in that fog, visualizing that boring game of musical chairs, and he felt the gentle cushions below his head. 

He had opened his eyes to meet Jumin’s, instantly relieved, when his body suddenly convulsed. His hands shook and his back arched off the bed, his senses going completely numb. 

_ That drug _ , he connected in his mind. Someone was yelling his name. Someone else was gripping him.

Then his mind knew no more, for a while. 

  
  


“V, for the last time,” Jumin said into the phone, after he was forced to leave another message for the tenth time in the last half hour. “This is an  _ emergency _ . I don’t care what important business you have. Our members are in danger.” He struggled to keep emotion out of his voice. God, what was wrong with him lately? It was so difficult to keep himself restrained. “I expect a call soon.” Frustrated, he hung up. 

When speaking with Seven earlier, Jumin found out that neither of them had heard from V since his request to send MC and Zen to Rika’s apartment. Both Jumin and Seven found a coincidence in that that neither wanted to believe, but here Jumin was, trying to contact his best friend who was free enough to take a call that morning and has now disappeared along with two other members.

It wasn’t adding up. Of course, Jumin knew his friend wouldn’t be capable of kidnapping two people by himself, especially with V’s deteriorating eyesight. It had to be someone else, but Jumin couldn’t deny that leading those two to the apartment had to have been a trap. 

But  _ why? _ The question kept circling in his head. MC was a girl only interested in Jaehee and their shared cafe. 

As for Zen, the man had a history of being in biker gangs. Perhaps a connection? Or lately, his strange ability to transfer into a completely different timeline. Seven did rely last night’s events to V during the same call this morning, but what would that information mean to V?

Does the other Zen know something that V doesn’t want the rest of them to know?

But again,  _ what? _ Not knowing was driving him crazy.

Not knowing what his childhood friend has to do with this, or where Zen is, or what they’re doing to him--

As his thoughts have been doing all morning, they came back to Zen. 

He pinched the bridge of his nose. Something has been seriously wrong with him. Getting uncharacteristically defensive last night, agreeing to his father’s arranged marriage, and now he couldn’t stop thinking about the man he adamantly denied having feelings for?

Of course he wasn’t stupid, but too much has happened lately to let him process it all.

His phone let out an abrupt charm, breaking him from his thoughts. Jumin quickly picked it up, half expecting the caller to be V - but deflated slightly as he saw ‘707’ on the screen. 

“Luciel,” He answered. 

“Jumin!” Seven greeted. “Have you got a hold of V yet?”

Jumin sighed. “No. How about you?”

“Nada. None. Zilch.”

Again, he sighed. “Any other updates, then?”

“Kind of. You know that Mint Eye email Jaehee got a few days ago?”

Jumin recalled it. A few days before the party, Jaehee got that email that they all brushed off as spam. “I believe so?”

“I think it could be connected. If I trace the email I could get coordinates to its origin, but I can’t guarantee it’ll be where MC and Zen are.”

Jumin hummed. He hated taking risks - anything that’s not 100% makes him nervous. But any lead is useful, and this deep anxiety inside him to jump on any chance he got helped his decision. 

“Find it.” 

“Yessir!” Seven said. “I’ll call you as soon as I find it!”

“Please hurry,” Jumin said, and if Seven picked up on the emotion in his voice, he didn’t comment on it.

They terminated the call, and Jumin ran a hand down his face. 

He needed another glass of wine. 

 

There wasn’t a chance of sleeping that night, not with his thoughts in so much turmoil. Not knowing of another place to be, and his penthouse feeling too confined, he took a short walk. He dismissed the bodyguards for the night and sent Driver Kim home, preferring to have this moment for himself. The cool night air was not chilly enough to require a warmer jacket, but just enough to be refreshing, and helped to clear his mind. 

He passed a window shop and peered through the front glass, noticing the barista behind the counter and noting that it was a coffee shop. Surprisingly, he found a familiar face, sipping at a mug of coffee while she typed studiously away at a laptop, no doubt doing research to keep herself busy. 

The bell on the door of the shop alerted Jaehee, and she looked up in surprise at Jumin. It wasn’t a place he was familiar with, so he supposed it would be a shock to see him in this area. But neither of them spoke as he slumped in the chair across from her, and there was some semblance of understanding in her soft eyes, unshielded without a pair of glasses perched on her nose. 

“You don’t look well, Mr. Han,” Jaehee said. He noticed that, despite how strong she seemed under the most stressful workload, the disappearance of her lover was getting to her. It may have been mere hours since they’ve been gone, but the worry for a missing loved one hit hard and lingered. Her voice wasn’t as strong as it usually was, and her eyes looked as if they have seen more decades than she has lived.

“Neither do you,” He stated honestly. 

“What brings you here so late at night?” Jaehee asked. She stopped her typing to sip at the mug beside her. 

“I don’t know,” Jumin answered. Jaehee raised an eyebrow, curious. Now on equal ground due to her recent leave, and with the freedom to consider her a friend, he felt he could continue with his tangle of thoughts, if only to attempt to untangle them himself. 

“So much has been happening it’s been difficult to process,” He admitted. “My father’s ridiculous marriage scheme. Zen’s strange ability, the prospect of a new timeline. V’s involvement in MC and Zen’s disappearance. And Zen…. I’ve never worried over someone this much.” Jumin ran a hand through his hair, letting out a frustrated puff of air.

Jaehee gave him a soft smile. “I understand how you feel.” She paused, looking around the mostly empty cafe. The barista behind the counter had disappeared somewhere in the back, most likely due to the lack of customers. The lights were dimmed, creating a relaxing atmosphere. She continued once she was satisfied that they were alone, paranoia bred from the shock this morning.

“When MC and I first started our relationship,” Jaehee said. “I never thought someone could change me so quickly. But her support allowed me to find what I truly loved in life and encouraged me to pursue it. I…” She giggled, interrupting herself. “I didn’t know I was in love with her until she had to be blunt about it. She’d been dropping hints and I kept believing she just wanted to be better friends. But facing it rather than denying it lead to me finding my true happiness.” She gave him a look he couldn’t decipher, and instead he dropped his gaze to the table between them. 

Jaehee’s soft smile suddenly dropped, and the blush on her cheeks faded. “Then earlier, when I found out she’d been...kidnapped.” She swallowed thickly. “I couldn’t help reliving every moment I saw her. I kept analyzing how much she meant to me, and what I could’ve done to prevent this from happening. But regretting our actions isn’t something to dwell on right now.” Her eyes hardened, suddenly struck with determination. “Now, I have a lot I want to say to MC.” She grinned, almost teasing him, as she said, “You should figure out what you’d like to say to him, when we get them back.”

It was impossible to not know who she was referring to. He might have gotten defensive, had this conversation happened that morning, but now as Jumin came to accepting that Zen was an addition to the handful of important people in his life, he only sighed in defeat, hanging his head on his hand as he smiled reproachfully to his companion in shared grief. 

“Yes,” He said to her. “You are right.”

He watched her hide a smile behind her mug of coffee as she took a final sip. She glanced down at the open laptop in front of her and her eyes widened. 

“It’s late,” Jaehee said, closing the lid of the laptop and tucking it under one arm. “We need to be well rested whenever Seven finds out where MC and Zen are.” She glanced at the menu above the bar. “Would you like a coffee for the walk back?”

Jumin raised an eyebrow. “I’m not acquainted with what they serve here.”

“Just trust me,” Jaehee said, showing a smile that was certainly reminiscent of MC, and he shook his head, not in disapproval, but in exasperation. Whichever way she understood it, she stepped up the bar without his reply, and scanned the menu. 

He watched her, and recalled how different this Jaehee is compared to how she was merely a week ago. The difference is surely astounding. Her movements more relaxed, more telling of a life at ease. Her words more bold. A woman in love. 

Jumin faintly wondered how much he had changed in a matter of hours. Walking to coffee shops late at night and pouring his emotions out to his ex-employee. He used to say he hated hearing her voice outside the office, but he spent this evening with her in warm companionship. They shared a similar grief. He used to be almost certain that Zen hated him, and now he worried for his safety. A man in…? 

No, he wasn’t sure yet. Zen was important to him, that he knew. He would figure out the rest later. 

As Jaehee approached him with a hot cup full of something sweet and unfamiliar, Jumin knew that what he would say to Zen when (not  _ if _ ) he saw him next, would share common traits with this coffee shop drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was after writing this chapter that I realized how much I like Jumin/Jaehee friendship~ 
> 
> So, this one was less exciting, but it's a tad more relaxing. We're making progress~   
> Next chapter will be prettyyyy looooong |D
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	9. Don't Trust The Liars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “MC, dear,” Rika said, rising from her throne. “Thank you for bringing them all to me.”

After agreeing to Rika’s offer, MC wasn’t sure what to expect from her role in Mint Eye. She was kept in that same lavish room, and even though she had asked the man she now knew as Saeran about Zen, he would only give her a small smile and shake his head before walking away. 

That night, trying to sleep in an uncomfortably luscious room, in a too big bed, she thought of Jaehee, and her heart ached. She admitted that Rika has a charm to her, something that made it easy to swoon under her words, and MC understood it had what made her such a fond member of the RFA, and now the leader of Mint Eye. But Rika was a manipulator, and even if MC had understood what she meant ( _ “We both know what love is capable of” _ ) that didn’t mean she agreed with it. This organization had intentions to force members into believing their ideologies. 

MC certainly knew what love was capable of. She knew how easy it was to make someone vulnerable enough to manipulate them. But her morals kept her head above the temptations, and she found happiness with loving them in return. Rika had no such morals, not with what MC could see. 

It made her scared. 

Not knowing Zen’s fate hadn’t helped, either. There were no answers to his whereabouts, or what they planned to do with him. 

It was frustrating to feel as if she was being pulled along, caught in a current which she couldn’t control. 

In the morning, she woke up to the covers being ripped off of her.

Panicking for a brief moment, MC realized Saeran stood in her room, appearing to take glee in her surprise. 

“You have thirty minutes to get ready. Dress is in your closet. Knock on the door when you’re done.” He left just as abruptly, leaving MC startled in the bed. The door slammed locked behind him. 

Hesitantly, she rose from the sheets and headed to the closet. Throwing open the doors revealed the lone dress waiting for her. It had a royal elegance to it; a pale pink frock adorned with golden lace, covered with a vaguely familiar white buttoned coat. Taking a closer look, she gasped. 

It was Zen’s iconic coat. It still had the engraved chest piece just barely hidden under the lapel. 

_ What did this mean?! _

Hesitantly, she changed into the frock. It was comfortable, at least. Throwing on the coat last - it hung down almost as far as the dress on her, and her fingertips barely reached the ends of the sleeves - she knocked on the door with heated intensity. 

Saeran opened it, looking her up and down. Before he could speak, she stepped forward in anger. 

“What did you do to him?” MC demanded. “Where did you get this coat?!” 

Saeran shrugged, that deceiving smirk playing on his lips. Vaguely, MC thought it reminded her of Seven. 

“I don’t know what you mean,” Saeran lied. “But I see you’re dressed. Come with me.” He started down the hallway at an easy pace. MC groaned in exasperation before hurrying to follow. 

She tucked the coat further around herself as she looked around the hallways they passed through. This was a different way than the grand ballroom with Rika’s throne, but as the hallways became an endless maze, MC wasn’t sure which way was the way back to her own room. 

Eventually, Saeran stood outside a fairly normal-looking door. He unlocked the door with a key and swung it open, motioning for MC to enter first. She did so, throwing a suspicious glance his way, and they entered a stage. 

The stage was lit from above, and rows of seats faced it. It was so large, MC felt so small alone on the grand stage. 

A mural was painted on the wall behind the stage, setting the scene. A child-like painting of a grassy hill, blue sky and sun, with a castle in the background. Stepping closer, she realized it was of the building they were in now. The castle represented Mint Eye. 

A crude drawing of another castle was on the opposite end of the mural. It was black with purple accents, the epitome of an evil liar. This piece of the painting puzzled MC, until she stepped closer and realized there was a label on the ‘villain’s castle’. The label read ‘RFA’. 

Stepping back, she realized the stage was set to tell a story. A story where the RFA are the bad guys. 

“What are we doing here?” She asked Saeran. 

Saeran turned away from the door, and MC realized he locked it. “Our Savior has assigned you a task, since you’ve agreed to be one of us,” He gave her an unconvincing look. “You need to put on a show for Mint Eye, about our history. What we stand for. And along the way, help convince a friend to seek Paradise.” He grinned at her, his eyelids low. “Do this task, and our Savior will reward you well.” 

A curtain on the edge of the stage hid a door. Saeran pulled it back and unlocked it. 

“Stay here,” He ordered, and then went inside.

MC looked around the stage. Beyond the stage lights, it was hard to see. She could see neverending rows. If there were any exits beyond the chairs, she couldn’t make them out against the darkness. The only other exit she was aware of was blocked. 

Before she could come up with a solution, Saeran came back, pushing a figure dressed in similar royal garb as she was. Saeran slammed the door behind them and shoved the figure towards the light. 

MC gasped. Zen knelt on the ground, blinking up at her. He had bags under his eyes and looked smaller, weaker, than when she last saw him. His eyes were unfocused and she wondered if he was even aware of his surroundings. 

“Get up, Prince,” Saeran ordered. Zen stumbled to his feet, glancing around the room without focusing on one aspect. He looked MC up and down and she was shocked to see unfamiliarity in his eyes. 

“What did you do to him?” She asked. 

“I was only working with him,” Saeran said. “He was resistant to the treatment at first, but now that he’s responding well...Our Savior ordered that we work on him together.” 

“Work on him?” MC asked. A hand wavered over her mouth in shock at the state of her friend. 

“We must lead him to Paradise. He must know the truth about Mint Eye,” Saeran said. “And the truth about the RFA.” 

MC narrowed her eyes. “What  _ is  _ the truth?”

Saeran smiled again, taking a step back onto a small pedestal. He cleared his throat, and began a narration, “Once upon a time, there was a Princess who could not find her heart. She searched far lands for anywhere she could find a place she belonged, but alas, her efforts were futile, and she found herself stuck in a land of endless pain.”

Zen wavered as he stood, clearly weak. She went to his side and offered him support, which he took without question. He studied her face for a long moment. 

“Are you the Princess…?” He asked. 

“She came across a kingdom and thought she found a home there,” Saeran continued. “She thought she found….love.” MC glanced at him, Jaehee flashing across her mind. “But she was wrong. For that kingdom had no intentions to give love. This Prince was a part of that kingdom, and he, with the others, tricked the Princess into thinking she had found where she belonged. 

“But she could not be tricked for long. The Princess soon found out they were tricking her when the Prince failed to protect her. An Angel came along and revealed the true nature of the kingdom. This Angel saved the Princess, and brought her to the rightful kingdom - of Paradise!”

Zen’s head lolled onto MC’s shoulder, mumbling, “Paradise…Paradise?”

“The Prince, for trying to deceive the Princess, had to be punished,” Saeran said. “Princess?”

MC turned her head towards him. Zen was nearly falling asleep on her now, and she struggled to support his weight. 

“Princess,” Saeran repeated. “You’ve been betrayed by that Prince. He doesn’t deserve your help.” He smiled. “Drop him.” 

The order only made MC grip tighter. Zen, on his own, wouldn’t be able to stand. 

“I will announce to our Savior that you aren’t keeping your promise to our organization,” Saeran threatened. 

MC took a deep breath. Looking at Zen’s state, she hoped he doesn’t remember her for what she knew what was going to happen today. 

Whispering, “I’m sorry, Zen,” MC stepped away from Zen’s side. His eyes briefly widened and his arms flailed before he collapsed to the hard stage floor, letting out a winded groan. 

“That’s right,” Saeran said. “Now, we need to tell him the truth about the RFA and Mint Eye.” 

MC hesitated, unsure exactly what he wanted her to do. She hesitated longer than he wanted, it seemed, when he stepped down from the pedestal. 

“I get that you’re new,” Saeran said. “So let me set an example.” 

MC watched as he knelt beside Zen, gripping his collar. 

“Wait--!” MC yelled, but she was too late. 

Saeran lifted Zen with surprising strength and slammed him into the mural. Zen gasped, gripping for purchase at the hand holding him up. 

“Repeat after me,” Saeran demanded. “The RFA is a disgrace.” 

Zen’s eyes skitted across Saeran’s face, suddenly clearer than MC has seen them since his appearance. “RFA….Jumin…!” 

MC kept a hand over her mouth. She knew that Jumin would use all resources available to find them, and hoped he came before the memory of him was gone from Zen forever.

Saeran reeled him back and pushed him into the wall again. 

“Say it!” Saeran said. 

“The…RFA is…a disgrace,” Zen whimpered, his eyes losing focus again. 

“They are liars,” Saeran said. 

“They…are liars.” 

“Don’t trust the liars!”

“Don’t trust…liars.” 

MC backed away, hand holding back her gasps. She was sickened and frightened. Her hands shook. Her breath quickened. Every nerve in her told her to run, but she had nowhere to go. Her throat wanted to scream, but no one would come to help her. 

“Mint Eye is happiness,” Saeran grinned. 

“Mint Eye is…happiness,” Zen repeated. If he had any understanding of the words he spoke, he didn’t show it. 

“It will improve as we work on it,” Saeran said, freeing Zen. Zen leaned against the mural, clearly detached. 

“I will need your help Princess,” Saeran said, smiling. 

MC looked between the weak and defenseless Prince and the deranged Angel. The exits were locked. They were stuck in here, and she had no choice but to comply. 

Taking a deep breath, MC accepted her fate. 

“Start from the top.” 

By the end of their session, Zen was left mumbling incoherently and repeating the verses that both Saeran and MC pushed him into. He was forced into doing an odd dance that his unfocused mind found some joy in, despite how terribly off balance he was. Watching the man crumble was saddening, horrifying. When it was clear he reached his limit, Saeran ushered him into the backroom of the stage again, and then escorted MC back to her room. 

She sobbed into unconsciousness that night, ridden with guilt and grief. She couldn’t stop seeing Zen’s drugged expression, barely aware of his surroundings as he repeated the lines they were given for the play. Whenever he slipped and snapped partially back to his normal self, Saeran would force her to tell him about the ‘evil’ RFA, lie to him and manipulate him. It felt dirty, and she couldn’t clean the filth off. 

Jaehee kept coming to mind, too. She missed her. She missed her comfort, her warmth, the way she smelled like coffee and how her eyes lit up when talking about their cafe plans. The woman was smart, logical, and passionate. If she was here, MC was sure they’d have a solid plan by now. 

But her only plan to play along, like a coward, and hope things work out okay. 

The next morning she woke up with a pounding headache and a loud stomach. She wasn’t given much food while here, but she hadn’t given it much thought until now. 

A new dress was hung in her closet while she slept. It was blue this time, like the night sky, and had a while collar and lace accents. Stockings were folded on the dresser with a pair of buttoned flats. 

MC dressed, and noticed Zen’s jacket still remained in the room. She buttoned it over the dress and knocked on the door. 

It wasn’t long before it opened, Saeran greeting her again, looking her up and down. He smiled and held his hand out, per usual, kissing her knuckles before leading her down the hallway. 

“The Savior wanted to speak with you again,” He said. “I’ll get our Prince started on his practice. You may meet up with us after your breakfast with the Savior.”

“What does she need?” MC asked. 

Saeran did not respond, and MC wasn’t sure if he intentionally ignored her or he simply didn’t know, either. 

He lead her to another pair of double doors. These were not as fancy as the ones that lead to the ballroom where MC had initially met Rika, but they showed significance. 

Inside was something like a diner, with empty tables and a kitchen in the back of the room. Saeran gently pushed her inside before shutting the doors behind her. 

A man in a robe appeared and continued to escort MC through the cafeteria. It was silent and empty, and MC wondered if Rika intentionally kicked everyone out. 

At the back of the room, next to the kitchen, there was a table with high chairs. Rika sat at it, sipping at a mug of coffee, her robes laid relaxed around her. She was just as enchanting as the last time MC had seen her. 

“Hello, dear,” Rika greeted as MC sat across from her, her escort disappearing as quickly as he had appeared. 

“Good morning,” MC said, awkwardly. 

A waiter stepped out of the kitchen, setting a tray with a mug of coffee, cream, and sugar on the table. He bowed before hurrying away.

“Coffee?” Rika gestured, and MC hesitantly took the mug, mixing her desired cream into the brew. 

“I am aware you’re fond of coffee,” Rika said over her own steaming mug. 

“I am,” MC said. She tasted the coffee. The brew was generic, but not terrible with cream.

“You don’t have to be so closed off,” Rika said. “You are welcome here. This place shall become your home.” 

“I…” MC hesitated. “I need time.”

“You have plenty,” Rika assured. “Now, I did call you here for a reason, but let’s be trivial while we wait for our breakfast.”

MC nodded without hesitance. Rika took a sip of her coffee, and MC used the moment to ask her question. 

“What’s the plan with Zen? Savior?” MC tacked on the name at last second, hoping to sound curious instead of demanding. 

Rika gave her a look, taking her time to finish her drink and set the mug down, patting a napkin to her lips before attempting to answer. 

“We are leading him to Paradise,” Rika said confidently. “The RFA’s corruption is held strongly within him. Once he accepts his redemption, he shall fulfill his dream of being an actor here within the walls of Mint Eye. I’m sure he will be happy with the admiration from his fellow Believers.”

“Have you met with him?” MC asked. 

“I have,” Rika said. “He was in bad shape. I know you are aware of that.” 

“Yes,” MC agreed, although doing so left a bad taste in her mouth. 

“My figure has inspired him, it seems. Anyways, I appreciate you helping Saeran with him,” Rika said. “Saeran can be….unreliable at times.”

MC didn’t have time to question her, as a waiter came from the kitchen with a tray occupied with two plates. He took the tray with cream and sugar resting on it and replaced it with the two plates. 

MC had to keep herself from attacking the food. Her stomach growled at the smell, but she forced herself to take one bite at a time. 

“Which brings me to my main reason for having you here,” Rika continued, almost startling MC. 

Rika brought her hands over the table, gripping MC’s. MC blinked in surprise, but kept herself from pulling away. 

“I am grateful for you here,” Rika said. “We are alike, in a world that is so different.” She paused, allowing her words to set. “Saeran says I should be suspicious of you. But I feel that is not necessary. You might not believe what we say, about Paradise - don’t lie, I can see it in your eyes.” MC shamefully kept her gaze to the table. “But I have without a doubt that you’ll see the Light. You just need some encouragement.” Then without warning, Rika turned the palm of MC’s hand kissed it, lingering. 

MC swallowed hard and flushed. Rika leaned into the open palm and kept MC’s hand cupping her cheek. 

“When you are ready, let me know,” Rika said vaguely. She placed a second kiss on MC’s other palm, studying her hand for a long moment. “You are very different from V.” 

MC had had enough. She pulled her hands away, balling them in her lap, finding it hard to keep her expression under control. Rika sat back in her seat, satisfied, continuing to eat as if nothing had transpired. 

Pretending to go along with Rika’s plans was going to be a lot harder than MC thought.

Rika was incredibly charming, and she knew it.

 

Two days since Zen and MC went missing. 

It was two nights ago when he had his surprisingly emotional talk with his ex-assistant. He supposed, even if he was just realizing it, him and Jaehee were in similar boats. 

Jumin called Seven yesterday, with no updates. The man had clearly been working 24/7, and his voice sounded exhausted on the other end. Out of fear of losing the only person with the ability to find their missing friends, Jumin convinced him to take a rest. 

He hasn’t heard back from him since, and it is late afternoon.

It was frustrating to keep seeing his calls go to voicemail. He called V in between his calls to Luciel, and they had the same results. V has gone MIA. 

His emotions were still in turmoil, but Jumin knew this: there is something between him and Zen that needed to be resolved. He’s not sure how to resolve it, but he needed to do something when he saw Zen again. 

He had been deep in thought, staring unfocused at the pile of papers in front of him, when his personal phone let out a shrill charm. He scrambled to grab it, barely catching ‘707’ printed on the screen when he answered it. 

“Luciel?” He asked urgently into the speaker. 

“I found them,” Seven sounded exhausted, despite promising to get rest the other day. Jumin didn’t question it as he continued, “It’s this building deep in the mountains. I’m gonna grab Yoosung and we’ll head up. We’ll report back to you once we get there.”

“No,” Jumin said. “I’m coming too.” 

“What? No, we can handle this,” Seven insisted. “We’re not even sure if that’s where Zen and MC are.”

“I promised an army, and I’m going to follow through,” Jumin said. He’s not superstitious, but something in him told him this was the right place. 

“Fine, fine,” Seven said. He sounded preoccupied now, possibly getting ready to leave. “Just meet us there. We’ll form a plan when we get there. I’ll send you the coords.” He hung up abruptly, and Jumin was left staring at his phone screen. 

Packing up his office supplies, he dialed another number. The phone rang for a long time and he hoped the person on the other end was nearby. 

The phone clicked as it was answered. 

“Jumin?” Jaehee asked. 

“Assist--” Jumin stopped himself, correcting his mistake as he said, “Jaehee, I got a call from Luciel. He found the location of Mint Eye.”

“Mint Eye?” Jaehee asked. 

“Zen and MC are there,” Jumin said. “I’m ordering law enforcement to accompany me. Do you care to join?”

A pause, and when Jaehee spoke again, Jumin could hear the smile in her voice. 

“Yes. Let’s go get them back.” 

Jumin may have gone overboard, he knew that. He had prepared a helicopter and when Jaehee was escorted on, she gave him a look that he recognized as whenever he had proposed a new cat project to her. He ignored it, for this particular occasion. 

Even riding by helicopter, the ride took longer than Jumin expected. The coordinates Seven sent him were deep in the mountains, hidden between miles of trees and far from civilization. And despite the strings Jumin has pulled to get police force involved, he was afraid they wouldn’t get there in time. Seven and Yoosung must have arrived long before them, and a deeply rooted worry for the RFA members (especially one taken hostage currently) fought against his self control to bribe the authority in hopes they could speed up their travel. 

Trying to calm himself, he braced against the helicopter’s seat, holding tight onto the belt keeping him in place. Getting worked up won’t get Zen out faster. 

Yes, he has to be there for Zen.

 

After waking up feeling like he had the worst hangover, Hyun filled everyone in on the state of their other Zen. 

V had begun to stand in for her, whenever they got together to discuss this. It seemed that nowadays, Rika and V were a constant in their home - they had plenty of guest rooms, but that wasn’t the issue. Both him and Jumin knew that this kind of stress could very well work against what Rika worked so hard for in the last year. She remained humble during their celebration for her recovery, but the achievement had not been easy for her. 

Ever since this situation began, merely days ago, she had begun to crumble. The stress weighed on her, and her kind heart, when not jaded by her pessimistic point of view under her untreated illness, was full of worry and an intense desire to use all resources necessary to fix her indirect mistakes. Knowing that her resources were limited, and being stuck on one side of the conflict began to affect her. She pushed herself to stay awake and be there whenever a switch happened. It took V’s promise to alert her should a switch happen that she finally got some rest. 

Everyone else had other things in life to attend to, and even with their worry and intrigue over the situation, nothing could keep them at the manor for long. V and Jumin both promised to contact them if they needed help. 

Jaehee, despite her tough schedule, made time to visit often. She never had a personal relationship with Jumin, despite their now equal status as friends, and Hyun thought it might have to do with some distaste she had towards him, lingering from their previous work relationship. She kept Hyun at a distance, respecting the relationship of fan-to-idol. It was kind of her to think of that, but part of Hyun was disappointed that she kept herself so closed off to them. As far as he knew, there wasn’t anybody she was close to. 

She had made a point to visit once she heard of Hyun’s collapse. She was there when he woke up, and heard his side of the story. 

From their point of view, when the switch occurred, the other Zen wasn’t lucid. He kept repeating odd phrases, such as calling for the Angel, and ‘Don’t trust the liars’. 

He had been exhausted and in pain, so V and Jaehee left them alone, and Jumin made him rest. 

For an entire day, he recuperated. It look a long time for the fatigue and disorientation from the drug to fade, but at least he could think clearly not long after waking up. 

It was around the third day after he knew his other self had been kidnapped when he wanted to try again. 

V had convinced Rika to rest, and Jaehee arrived moments before. She looked physically exhausted from her workload and the situation taking place before her. Hyun almost wanted to send her home, but he knew that she wouldn’t be convinced of it. 

So Hyun relaxed against Jumin, who supported him with steady hands, and he let his mind reach. 

He had gotten quite good at visualizing it; it made it somewhat easier. Sometimes he pictured himself trading costumes with another Zen, or more simply, opening a door. Whenever the scene was over and he opened his eyes, the world had changed around him. 

Jumin knew that Hyun was gone when the body in his arms became more like a rag doll. It always made his pulse jump; thoughts running through his mind that this type of mental exhaustion finally reached its limit, resulting in a heart attack or a coma or some other catastrophic event that would throw his life completely off the rails. 

He doesn’t know what he would do if he lost Hyun. 

But then the body in his arms would zap to life - it sent a literal shock up his arms when Hyun did this while touching him, and at the same moment his body seemed to blur and change. This time was worse than the last. 

Last time, the other Zen looked terribly sickly; heavy bags under his eyes and bleeding pinpricks in his arm, eyes dazed and unfocused, mumbling nonsense. That sight struck him in blind terror, and he nearly refused when Hyun suggested switching again. 

This time, however, he realized how terrible a state the other Zen was in. He had lost weight in just days; his skin paler than before, and that was a feat; the eye bags were more pronounced, his cheek bones were clearer to see, his eyes were just as unfocused but had an odd determination in them, an intention. 

He almost immediately rose from Jumin’s arms and began to do a strange, off-balance dance around the room. He was mumbling words to himself, humming along to a song that no one else could hear. 

Jumin found, when Hyun practiced his latest script, that it was mesmerizing to watch him completely devote himself to a role, as if he truly  _ was  _ that character. But this performance was disturbing; not a man acting, but a man so unaware of himself, that he did not realize he was no longer on a stage. 

His movements were anything but graceful. His foot falls thumped loudly on the floor and he waved his arms clumsily, stumbling multiple times and crashing into the wall. Everytime, he regained his sense, and put himself back on his feet, a smile of bliss on his face as he continued to stumble around the room. 

Jumin saw the shock on the other’s faces. This was far from what they expected. 

Standing slowly and attempting to approach the dancing man, Jumin held his hands out cautiously. 

“Zen,” He called. The man did not pause in his movement; it was like he hadn’t heard a thing. Jumin called again, with the same obliviousness.

Opting for a different tactic, he gently set his hands on Zen’s shoulders, stopping him from moving. Zen paused, confused, blinking dazed eyes up at him. 

“Hyun,” Jumin said, using his thumb on the other’s chin to tilt his head upwards. 

Zen’s unfocused eyes narrowed at him. It took Jumin a moment to realize that Zen didn’t recognize him. The thought made his stomach drop. 

Stepping away from Jumin, Zen blinked, noticing for the first time that he was somewhere different. “I...I’m the Prince….Who…?”

He frantically started looking around, spinning a circle as he scanned the room, a panicked expression on his face. 

“Where’s the Princess?!” He demanded, eyeing each person in the room. His gaze lingered on V the longest. 

“Hyun, calm down,” V said. “We’re your friends, remember?” 

“I don’t…” Zen trailed off, taking a hesitant step back. 

“You’re safe, love,” Jumin said, the pet name slipping out unintentionally. 

Zen turned to him, scrutinizing him. His eyes flashed with recognition, but it was with anger. 

“ _ You! _ ” Zen shouted, pointing accusingly at Jumin. 

Jumin was about to continue with the hushed, comforting tones, but Zen reeled a fist back too fast for him to dodge. 

It connected with Jumin’s jaw and sent him sprawling, lost and disoriented and struck with pain.

He had been hit by the one he loved.

 

When Hyun regained his senses, he found himself in strange surroundings. 

He was dressed in fancy regalia, ‘royalty’ coming to mind. He was on stage, and found himself facing the new girl from the other timeline. She stared at him with wide eyes, hands hovering above him, and as he smiled at her, realization came across her expression. 

A sudden blow on the back of his head had him sprawling on the ground, groaning. 

“You need to get your spells under control,” A familiar voice demanded, gruffer than Hyun remembered. “Perhaps you need another dose before we continue.”

“Angel, maybe we can--” MC had started, but a shrill alarm tone blared from somewhere. 

Regaining himself a second time, Hyun turned to see his attacker. It was Saeran again, holding a baton in hand, and he could not get over how differently Saeran could’ve turned out in his world. 

Saeran scrambled for his pocket and pulled out a phone-like device, but it was clear it wasn’t meant for phone calls. Saeran muttered a curse and gave them both a look, hand on the doorknob. 

“The Savior has a liking to you,” Saeran said. “I have faith in the Savior, so I trust you to watch our Prince while I’m gone. Don’t go anywhere.” He gave MC a hard look before hurrying out the door, locking it behind him. 

MC was by Hyun’s side in an instant, helping him up. Once on his feet, she wrapped her arms around his middle, letting out a relieved sob. 

“Thank you for coming,” She said. “I don’t know how much longer I could’ve kept sane alone here.”

“Did they hurt you?” Hyun asked, his protective instincts kicking in. He reeled back from the girl to check her over. 

“No, actually,” MC said. “Rika has taken...an interest in me.” She made a face that alone stated that she didn’t enjoy this special interest in her. 

“Well, worry no more,” Hyun said, starting towards the door. “I’ll get us out of here. Your Zen is being taken care of right now.” At least, he hoped he was. 

He checked the handle to make sure that it was locked. It held, as he expected. Taking a step back, he braced himself, replaying scenes in his head when he had to kick down doors in TV shows, and put all his weight behind the force of his kick. The door shuttered, but held. 

Hyun hummed disapprovingly, readying his stance a second time and shaking off the lingering shock in his leg. He struck the door again, unable to keep as much force behind the kick, and the door shook. It held, but he could see the hinges come loose. 

Bracing himself a third time, he reeled back and kicked again. The door broke open and shards of wood scattered around the stage as the lock broke off part of the door frame. Hyun shook his leg, ignoring the pain lancing up to his knee. 

“Are you okay?” MC asked. 

“I’m fine,” Hyun hissed, bouncing on one foot as he waited for the pain to subside. “Give me a sec, we’ll follow wherever Saeran went.” 

Once he recovered, they crept into the hallway. It was unusually silent, and everything was unfamiliar to Hyun. He took the lead. 

“This place is confusing,” MC said. “But if we listen, we might be able to hear someone.” 

They kept walking quietly down the hallway, ears open for anything that might be helpful to them. As they came across a door left ajar, they heard familiar voices come from within. 

“Saeran, what happened to you?”

“You know exactly what happened, Luciel.” 

“I don’t! I thought V took care of you!”

“You abandoned me, Luciel, face it!”

“Seven…?”

“It’s Seven and Yoosung!” MC whispered. 

“Get behind me,” Hyun said, and MC did as told. 

He crept up to the door and peered into the crack. Saeran, fortunately, had his back to the door. Saeyoung was looking more distressed the more Saeran spoke, and Yoosung clung worriedly to his jacket. The two must have snuck in the building to rescue them. 

“Whatever happened to you, I didn’t know!” Saeyoung argued, voice nearly breaking. His eyes slipped to the pair sneaking in the room and quickly faced Saeran again. The twin was versed in hiding his expressions, and in this case, his surprise. 

Yoosung was less practiced. His eyes widened as he saw the two, but it seemed Saeran was more distracted with his twin than Yoosung. 

Hyun took careful steps behind Saeran, keeping his breathing and his movements silent. Saeran was distracted in listing all the things he believed Saeyoung had done to hurt him, none of which Hyun took to be true. It was clear the first instance he saw of Saeran that he wasn’t in his right mind. 

The baton that Saeran had earlier was thrown carelessly on the ground. Hyun was tedious in picking it up, not allowing it to drag on the floor. He gripped it tightly in one hand as he approached. 

His heart rate had picked up, adrenaline starting to pump through him. In his excitement, his shoe scuffed on the ground, drawing Saeran’s attention. 

The twin could barely turn around in time before Hyun threw down the baton, connecting it with Saeran’s head and knocking him out instantly. Hyun threw the baton aside, guilt easing in as his adrenaline faded. 

Saeyoung quickly went to Saeran’s side, checking him over. He seemed to be deciding whether to be angry or not, but Yoosung’s gentle hold on his arm kept him from losing his emotions. 

“Thanks,” He forced out instead. “We were coming to rescue  _ you _ , though.”

“Well, I came instead,” Hyun said, and it took the other two a moment before they realized that their Zen wasn’t present. 

“How is our Zen?” Yoosung asked. 

“He’s not in good shape,” MC answered. “Saeran was brainwashing him.”

Saeyoung glanced down incredulously at his brother, swallowing stiffly. “I didn’t know this was happening to him.” He nearly begged. 

“Of course we believe you, Seven,” Yoosung said. Saeyoung gave him a soft smile. 

“I’ll carry him,” Hyun offered, bending down to pick up Saeran. He knew for a fact that he was capable of carrying the twins, from their constant ‘testing’ of his muscles. It’s not a normal day at an RFA meeting without one of them jumping into his arms.

Saeyoung was almost hesitant to allow it, but seeing how carefully Hyun positioned Saeran across his shoulders in a fireman carry, he relaxed. 

“Now we have to find a way out,” MC said. 

“Seven knows the floor plan!” Yoosung said. 

Saeyoung nodded, motioning for the others to follow as he walked out to the hallway. Giving each way a quick glance, he carried on, the others following. 

“We came in through a window,” Saeyoung explained. “But the security system was only off for a few minutes. We weren’t expecting Saeran, and we wasted that time. But if we find a door, we can exit without setting off any alarms.”

He lead them through the maze of hallways, and MC was amazed that he was able to find his way through it all. 

He eventually stopped outside a familiar pair of gold doors with adorning emeralds. MC remembered the last time she was lead to these doors. 

“This should take us to a backdoor,” Saeyoung explained, twisting a handle. 

“Seven, wait--!” MC tried to stop him. 

Saeyoung did pause, but it wasn’t of use; someone on the other side swung the doors open. 

Inside was the scene that MC remembered clearly, but there were more occupants this time. Hundreds of Believers dressed in robes with a mint-colored eye print that resembled the tattoo on Saeran’s shoulder were stood around the throne. Perched on the throne was their Savior, Rika. 

MC swallowed thickly, turning to look at the others. They all had a shocked expression, and she forgot that she never warned them who the Savior was. Hyun was the only one not shocked, but still appeared uneasy at the sight.

“MC, dear,” Rika said, rising from her throne. “Thank you for bringing them all to me.” 

All eyes turned to her, and MC felt her breath stop. After agreeing to Rika’s plan, there was no way she could look innocent. 

Rika had won, and they were all screwed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one more chapter~  
> Chap 10 is still in development, so i apologize if it takes longer than a week to post;;;  
> hope you all enjoy this one <3


End file.
